


Homegoing

by exbex



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: In a matter of days, Riley Zane is fired by the CIA and set up for a scandal in the Cordonian Court. Subsequently, she's sent packing, but she has unfinished business to attend to.A re-telling of The Royal Romance Book Three, with a blend of canon and canon divergence.
Relationships: Hana Lee/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 6





	1. run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other stories, we have the same Riley Zane, different timeline than I've presented before.
> 
> If you're wondering if I borrowed this title from Yaa Gyasi's amazing novel, you are correct. If you haven't read that novel, what are you doing here?

Riley had a key hidden away in the pocket of her backpack. She never left home without it, however precarious whatever she was calling home was. It unlocked Logan’s apartment. Whenever they talked, he always asked if she still had it.

The CIA, being the cheap bastards that they were, had Riley booked on a red-eye flight the same night of the Coronation Ball. They probably considered it a generosity that they were willing to fly her home at all after deeming her unreliable.

Her flight was already boarding by the time she walked to the gate, the guards close behind her. Riley ignored them, her focus on her phone as she booked another flight from JFK to Atlanta, and then fired off a text to Logan. _I’m on my way to your place. I’m okay, but I’ll explain when I see you._

**

Maxwell could count on one hand the number of times he wasn’t happy to return home to Ramsford, but those times were always really, really, bad.

This one was the worst, no competition. Even worse than after his mother’s funeral, Queen Eleanor’s funeral, Jackson Walker’s funeral, and his father’s funeral. Those occasions had him feeling a sorrow that was too heavy for his shoulders, but at least there was a finality to those occasions.

Today, he had nothing but questions. Why hadn’t anyone at the bar where they’d met Riley known where she lived or where she might go? Why did he know so little about Riley that he wasn’t sure if she had any family she’d go to? Why the hell was the U.S. such an absurdly enormous country? He’d briefly considered flying to New Mexico, where she’d once said she’d grown up, and driven around in an attempt to track her down, but he wasn’t sure anything could ever be bad enough that he’d choose to aimlessly meander through a swath of the country.

Maxwell had prepared himself for his brother’s apoplectic reaction, but Bertrand uncharacteristically slumped in a chair, looking as exhausted as Maxwell felt. “She couldn’t just disappear off the face of the planet, Maxwell. Not in this century. It’s preposterous.”

“It happens all the time, from what I understand. I just hope it’s that she doesn’t want to be found.”

Bertrand straightened and gave Maxwell an alarmed look. It wasn’t like Maxwell to be so pessimistic. Maxwell didn’t really register it, lost as he was in his own thoughts. This was his fault.

**

Riley wondered at the wisdom of continuing her current course of action as she climbed the stairs up to Logan’s apartment. Her recently regained anonymity, a steady gig bartending at one of Atlanta’s hottest clubs, and a roof over her head were three things that were decidedly under-rated. Her gnawing urge to tie up loose ends and solve a few mysteries felt more and more foolish as the weeks wore on.

And then she opened the door to find Olivia Nevrakis waiting for her.

She was sitting in an armchair, arms folded and staring at Logan, who sat comfortably on the couch and examined Olivia with curiosity. One set of green eyes and one set of brown eyes turned to Riley.

“Your brother is as annoyingly impossible to intimidate as you are, and you’re not even biologically related.”

Riley slowly closed the door and then turned back to them. “Olivia, that might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” She pocketed her key and walked over to the sofa, sinking into the cushions . “Logan and I do have a shocking amount in common. Well, and we’re actually third cousins.”

Logan looked between the two of them, an amused smile on his face. “I don’t suppose I have time to make popcorn?”

Olivia gave Riley her usual haughty look, one eyebrow artfully arched. “I’ve figured you out, Agent Riley Zane.”

The declaration was welcome, proving that borrowing trouble really wasn’t worth the heartache. Riley gave her an impassive look. “Took you long enough.”

Olivia looked impressed rather than surprised. “It’s rather fortunate for you that I’m willing to overlook your little spy games in the interests of the two of us working together.”

Riley felt her heartrate quicken, either from fear or anticipation. “And why would I agree to that?” 

“Because I managed to confirm the date of your burn notice. Hence, I know that when you told me that we had to figure out who conspired against me, your loyalties had shifted. Because I know your type. You and I aren’t that different at the end of the day; you want to know who set you up, and you haven’t just been moping about here; you’ve been investigating.”

Logan piped in. “No, I didn’t show her your notes that you think you have hidden behind that Georgia O’Keeffe print in the guest room.”

Riley flashed him a withering look that, based on the smirk he returned, was not able to hide that she was impressed. She turned her attention back to Olivia. “Okay, you’ve got me there. All of those assertions are true. Do you really think I intend to return to Cordonia and risk my own neck?”

“Liam is king now. The worst he’ll do is exile you permanently.” Olivia waved her hand as if they were discussing something completely trivial.

Riley rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans. “I’m more concerned about what could happen before he finds out about me. Someone wanted me gone when they thought I was just a crown chaser. If they find out that I’m ex-CIA, it’s going to go a lot worse than being set up and having my name dragged through the mud.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Please. No one besides me is sharp enough to figure it out. Besides, you’ll be under my protection.”

“This is the worst idea ever.” 

“Since when has that ever stopped you from doing anything?” Logan chimed in.

Riley gave him a half-hearted glare. “Wow Logan, thanks for lovingly throwing me beneath public transport.”

“As much as I love having you here, we both know you’re dying to say yes.” Logan nodded to Olivia. “Ma’am, Riley is not one who ever really unpacks, so she’s ready to go whenever.”

“Excellent. First stop is Los Angeles.”

**

Tariq’s eyes widened as he opened the door and saw Olivia Nevrakis and Riley Zane looking at him. The air-conditioning suddenly stopped working effectively; Olivia had always been mildly terrifying, and he could still feel the heel of Riley’s shoe in the top of his foot and the black eye she’d given him.

Guilt coursed through him at the memory. He’d slipped out under cover of darkness that night in order to avoid the inevitable questions. He hadn’t considered then that his indiscretion may have been photographed, or what it would do to Riley.

“You are so lucky Tariq.” Olivia strode in, not waiting for an invitation. “Riley here is a much more forgiving sort than most.”

“I think it might be more accurate to call me opportunistic and shrewd. Not that I wouldn’t enjoy watching you in action Olivia, but I think we’ll get what we want with a...more diplomatic touch.” Riley followed Olivia in and closed the door behind her, her eyes settling on Tariq with an uncompromising look.

Tariq felt his mouth go dry. “Would either of you, er, care for a beverage? My, er, accomodations are a bit paltry, but…”

“We want one thing,” Olivia interrupted. “You and Riley are going to sit down and make a video, referring to the photographs that were taken of the two of you, and put them into factual context. You’re going to come clean, and stop running away like a coward.” She placed her hand on her hip and fixed him with her icy green eyes. “It’s the least you can do.”

Riley’s eyes were warmer, but no less formidable. “You owe it to me, to yourself, and to your King. Your actions robbed Liam of choice. You couldn’t have predicted these outcomes, but that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. Lucky for you, you have a chance to make things right.”

Even as Tariq inwardly balked at her orders, he realized how tired and homesick he felt. She was very convincing, a little terrifying, and completely correct. Tariq felt his shoulders slump, and then straighten. He nodded. “Yes. I’ll do it.”

**

Although she’d hosted scores of people, Olivia could count on one hand the number of people she’d had in the Keep whom she considered friends. Which was probably why having Riley hanging about for the last few weeks wasn’t as strange as it should have been. Granted, she’d quickly proven herself Olivia’s equal, even if her sparring wasn’t quite on the same level.

More importantly, she’d been completely honest with Olivia. It was more than refreshing.

_“You realize you still have a chance, don’t you? When we release the video after the Homecoming Ball, and you tell Liam the truth, he very well may forgive you. You could be Queen.” And Liam’s wife, Olivia didn’t add, both for it’s obviousness and the fact that it did sting, even if she did respect Riley. “I know it’s not what you came here to do, but since you apparently abandoned your objective rather early on, I have to wonder if you’re entertaining the idea.”_

_Riley’s eyes were wide over the rim of her cup. “No. I ah, just want to get my name cleared, make my apologies, and then get out of everyone’s life.” But the way her hand trembled slightly as she carefully set the cup in its saucer gave her away._

_“Wrong. I don’t know exactly what went down between you and Walker, but the longing glances he was throwing your way were so nauseating I’m sure I lost a couple of kilos.”_

_Riley raised an eyebrow. “You heterosexuals are so single-minded.”_

_That also explained some things. Olivia took a sip of her coffee before responding. “She didn’t stay in China, you know. She’s one of Madeleine’s ladies-in-waiting.”_

_Riley sighed. “Well, I’m not good for her.”_

_“Oh no, of course not. She wouldn’t be well-served by being with a strong, independent woman at all.” Olivia paused. “Don’t tell me Hana was just a means to an end for you.”_

_“No, not at all. It was...difficult, to leave her behind.” Riley pressed her fingertips to the side of her cup, as if she were testing to see if it was hot to the touch._

_“So you’re now afraid she’ll hate you?”_

_“Well, yes.”_

_That hardly seemed likely to Olivia, but the look on Riley’s face said that she was struggling, and with more than just the thought of explaining things to Hana._

Olivia turned toward the sound of Riley’s boot heels approaching. “Prompt as usual. I’ve found a dress for you. It’s perfect for your complexion.” Oliva stepped aside to reveal the flowing, champagne gown.

“You do have impeccable taste.” Riley reached for it and let the fabric slide through her fingers. “Are you sure I won’t be thrown out? I mean, after the Coronation Ball, I can’t imagine it’ll be all ‘oh hey, I wonder where she’s been.’ And I don’t want to cause trouble for you either.”

“Oh please,” Olivia scoffed. “Liam is King now, and he’s not going to have you removed. And it’s been long enough that you won’t be seen as a threat. The wedding is scheduled to happen in a few weeks, so whoever decided to set us up has been placated.” She locked eyes with Riley. “Or are you just afraid of the whispers?”

“There’s only a few opinions I care about, when all is said and done.”

“They’ll be as pleased as they are shocked to see you, I’d wager.” Olivia watched Riley’s expression shift into uncertainty.

“That’s...part of the problem. I’m dreading the conversation that I’m going to have with each of them.”

“Best to rip the bandage off. I can’t say how they’ll react, but I’m confident that you won’t suffer legal repercussions; I have the information about your dismissal, proving that you didn’t uncover, or reveal anything that would be a state secret.” Olivia paused. “Or do you have information I don’t know about?”

“Nothing that would be of political interest to the United States. The rest of the European Union...well, I’d say no, but…” Riley paused, and Olivia could tell that her mind was racing. “Listen, let me be straight with you. I want to tell Liam the truth in part because I don’t want you to have it to hang over me. I don’t think you would do that, but it’s also not fair to you, to put you in the position of keeping a secret.” She paused, her mouth drawn in a firm line. Olivia waited, watching her.

“I have some information that I assume you don’t have, and as soon as I reveal that to Liam, the better. I’m not going to give that information to you, because it’s not something that anyone outside of the Royal Family is supposed to know. And I’m telling you that I’m not going to tell you, because I’m grateful that you’ve taken me in, that you’re helping me. But I can’t tell you what I can’t tell you, even though I owe you. Do you know what I mean?”

“Barely, given the mess of a sentence that was, but yes. And I respect it.” Olivia cleared her throat. “Well, let’s have you try it on. If we’re going to waltz back into court, we’re going to look perfect.”

**

Hana plucked a glass of champagne off of the tray of a passing waiter and forced herself to take a tiny sip. Neville was the most boring, pretentious man she’d ever had the misfortune of being acquainted with. She suppressed a sad sigh, wondering how she was going to explain to her parents that she had no intention of marrying him.

She was rescued from having to try to answer a question she hadn’t been paying attention to by whispers and gasps.

“It’s Lady Riley!”

“Mon dieu, I can’t believe she’d show her face here!”

“Duchess Olivia! Where has she been?”

Hana felt her heart race as she turned to see Olivia and Riley walking into the room, heads held high and familiar expressions in place; Olivia’s haughtiness and Riley’s poker face, their eyes scanning the room just casually enough to seem almost disinterested.

“Interesting,” Rashad mused next to her. “I wonder what brings the two of them here.”

“A liberal interpretation of the word homecoming, perhaps,” Neville chuckled at his own joke.

Hana suppressed an eyeroll and excused herself. She thought she’d never see Riley again. She had no idea what she would say to her, but the need to talk to her was nearly palpable.

She made her way to them at the same time as Penelope and Kiara. Penelope beamed and pulled Riley in for a hug, the surprise on Riley’s face cracking her impassive mask.

“Riley! I’m so excited to see you! Oh I love your dress!” Penelope looked over at Olivia, her expression fading into nervousness . “And you too Olivia.”

Olivia quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sure.”

“It’s good to see you as well.” Riley smiled and then her eyes travelled to Hana. “Hana, hello.”

“Hello Riley,” Hana felt a little breathless.

_“The other ladies can be a lot to deal with.”_

_“It’s not that. The pageantry feels so empty and meaningless right now.”_

_“Why’s that?”_

_Hana sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She forced herself to meet Riley’s gaze. “I’m certain Prince Liam’s going to choose you.”_

_Riley’s expression shifted from concerned to something that bordered on fear. She sat down next to Hana. “He’d have to be insane.”_

_Hana frowned. “Riley...you’re far more ready to be Queen than I am.”_

_Riley sighed. “I don’t want the Crown.”_

_Hana blinked. This was surprising, though not shocking. But she’d thought that Riley and Liam had a connection, a spark at least._

_“But...what about Liam?”_

_“I don’t want him either.”_

_Hana stared at Riley. “But then why…?”_

_Riley’s eyes were full of sorrow. “There was a guy standing outside of one of my three jobs, offering me what I thought was a temporary reprieve from my life.” Riley paused. “What has been a temporary reprieve from my life. Hana, I’m going home. I...I just have to find the courage to tell Prince Liam that I’m withdrawing from the competition tonight.” Riley’s face twisted with pain. “I’m such a coward, to wait this long.”_

_Hana reached for her hand. Riley accepted it, holding on as if she was the one who was lost. “Riley, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. And I’ve changed since I met you. I’ve done things I never thought I was capable of doing. You helped me make friends where I expected to find only enemies and competitors. I even stood up to my parents!” Hana’s smile faltered. “I’m going home as well. The messenger I was talking to before dinner...he was sent by my parents. They’re paying for me to win Prince Liam’s hand. The competition ends tonight, and I won’t be the winner. So it’s time to pack up and go home.”_

_Riley looked at her sadly. “I wish I could take you home with me.”_

_Hana bit her lip. “Oh Riley...most of my life feels like a dream that I’ve floated through, half-awake and obeying someone else’s wishes. But when I’m around you, I never simply go through the motions. Every moment feels alive with possibility. You make me feel bold and strong and capable. You make me think about what I want. You’ve made me see how valuable I really am.” She blushed and looked down. “You’d think that with all the things I’ve learned, one of them would be how to elegantly confess my feelings.” Hana looked up, to see Riley looking at her intently. She closed her eyes as their lips met, and she wondered if she’d ever truly understood the concept of bittersweetness before._

“Ahem,” Hana’s memories were interrupted by Kiara’s pointed cough. “Penelope, Hana, we really ought not to linger.”

But Riley’s eyes were fixed on Hana. “It’s lovely to see you ladies,” she said, as if she hadn’t heard Kiara.

“Madeleine may need us,” Kiara said pointedly.

Hana gave Riley an apologetic smile, and Riley nodded slightly. “We’ll speak later. We’ll find some time later this week, perhaps.” Hana knew it wasn’t an idle promise. She nodded. “Yes. I’ll make sure of it.” She clasped Riley’s hand for a moment before walking away.

**

“I need to go make pointless conversation,” Olivia said after Penelope, Kiara, and Hana had walked away. “Are you going to be alright, or will you be lost among all this finery?”

Riley suppressed a smirk at Olivia’s hidden meaning. “I’ll be fine.” She watched Olivia walk off before taking a deep breath and turning, only to nearly run into Maxwell.

Riley’s heart began to race. When she’d fantasized her Cordonia reunion over the last several weeks, she’d imagined this encounter as being the most calm. If there’d be anyone who could handle the curve ball that would be thrown with her revealing the truth, it’d be Maxwell, with his reckless optimism and ‘roll with the punches’ attitude. But the look on Maxwell’s face was full of guilt and pain. 

She’d underestimated him. 

“Maxwell,” she reached for his hand. “Are you alright?”

Maxwell’s face shifted into incredulity. “I...I thought you were gone. I flew to New York to try to find you.”

She’d really underestimated him. “Oh, I, um…”

“I’m sorry about everything Riley.” He took her hand hesitantly. “I never imagined what would happen.”

“Maxwell, you couldn’t have predicted it.” she thought, wondering if she was being foolish for trying to salvage something from all of it.

He looked as if he were about to respond, when she noticed his eyes looking over her shoulder.

Riley turned, expecting to see Liam, or Bastien, or perhaps one of Liam’s parents. She wasn’t expecting to see Madeleine.

“Lady Riley. I’m very pleased to see you here tonight.” Her gaze was unwavering, and her voice was without irony.

“I’m pleased to say the same.”

Madeleine’s smile was guileless, yet it sent chills down Riley’s spine. “Come, I’d like to discuss an opportunity with you.” She turned and walked a few steps to a quiet corner of the room.

Riley looked at Maxwell. “I’ll find you in a bit.” 

Maxwell nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He exhaled, somewhat shakily.

Riley followed Madeleine, glancing around to double-check for exits and idly wishing she hadn’t left Olivia’s side.

“Riley, now that you’re here, I’d like you to make yourself useful.”

Riley didn’t respond, or shift her expression. She waited patiently for Madeleine to continue.

“As long as you and Liam are subtle about your star-crossed lovers act, I don’t mind. In fact, you’d be doing both of us quite a favor. I just ask that you be discrete and not embarrass me.” Madeleine paused. “I assume that’s why you’re really here.”

Riley studied Madeleine. In the past several weeks, she had contemplated a few mysteries, chief among them being who had set her up. She’d considered Madeleine, but had wondered if she’d go to these lengths. Still, as capricious and tightly wound as Madeleine had proven herself to be, this was bizarre, almost surreal.

Something coiled tightly within her. She looked into Madeleine’s eyes. “Have you...discussed this with Liam?”

Madeleine looked at her as if Riley were particularly dull. “Of course. I presented the idea to him before the Coronation.”

Suddenly Riley felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck. The silvery glint from a waiter’s tray caught her eye. 

The tray, just like all of the waiters’ trays, was gold.

Riley shoved Madeleine with both hands. “Get down!” The momentum sent Madeleine to the floor, and allowed Riley to collide with the waiter and knock the knife from his hands.

“Take them out!” It could have been one voice, or several. It was followed by screams. Riley struck the waiter and kicked his leg out from beneath him, sending him to the floor. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to find the knife she’d knocked away and guage the situation in its entirety. People were screaming and running. In the chaos it was difficult to distinguish between the actual waitstaff and assassins, and for a tense moment Riley wondered if they were all assassins. 

“Riley!” It was Maxwell’s voice, and Riley felt rapids of adrenaline mix with fear. The lights flickered, the ballroom was dark, and a searing pain suddenly struck Riley in her back, on her right side. 

Riley felt her knees buckle, but a pair of arms wrapped around her, helping her move. She looked at some bloodied knuckles and realized they were Maxwell’s.

“C’mon,” a voice she recognized as Drake’s came from her left, and Riley was guided out a door and to a vehicle. Her grasp on consciousness was tenuous, but the scent and feel of cold upholstery made her eyes open. Pale pink fabric flooded her vision, and she remembered that it was the color of the dress Madeleine was wearing.

“Keep pressure on her wound,” Drake’s hands gripped the steering wheel. 

“It’s going to be okay Riley,” Maxwell’s voice was shaky, but soothing somehow. 

She was jolted out of blackout once again by the sound of Drake’s voice. “Hey Zane. Talk to us.”

“Has the blood started clotting?”

“I don’t know,” came Maxwell’s voice. “I’m still putting pressure on it.”

“Drake’s bleeding.” She squinted in the dark, noticing Madeleine’s hands applying pressure to Drake’s shoulder.

“Just a graze, I’m pretty sure,” Drake said through gritted teeth. He stared straight ahead through the windshield.

“Are you taking us to a safehouse?” The sounds coming from outside of the vehicle indicated that they had left pavement behind.

“Yep.”

“When we get there, someone find a first-aid kit. Then you’ll need to dress our wounds. If the blood soaks through, put another dressing on.” She continued to rattle off directions, and after what felt like a hundred turns of the car in as many minutes, Drake slowed to a stop. 

“We’re here,” Drake said quietly. “I know this area; we’re kind of in the middle of nowhere.”

Riley sighed and let her eyes drift shut. She floated, or, more likely, someone carried her into a small house, where she was placed on a couch. There was a stillness that reminded Riley of simpler times, a quiet should have been something of a relief after the chaos in the ballroom, but instead felt dangerous, as if they were standing on a precipice.


	2. lost souls in revelry

Zane had drifted off to sleep on the couch, and neither Maxwell nor Madeleine would leave the living room, though Drake could tell the adrenaline was crashing for both of them. They’d found some blankets and water after treating all of the wounds between the four of them. Now they sat silently, Maxwell not tearing his eyes away from Zane, and Madeleine alternating between looking at the doors and windows and looking at Zane on the couch.

“She’s going to be okay,” Drake said. “It wasn’t a deep wound.”

“She needs a doctor,” Madeleine said, clutching her blanket. “Both of you do. Maybe we should go to a hospital.”

“Her coloring is okay, and so is her breathing. And the wound isn’t showing any signs of infection, and it’s not bleeding. It’ll only be a few more hours, at most.” Drake looked at his own bandaged arm. “And mine really was just a graze.” He forced himself not to grimace at the pain. He wanted access to proper medical care and some pain relief, but they couldn’t risk leaving the safehouse until they got the all clear.

“Should we take shifts? Maxwell and I, I mean.” Madeleine attempted to stifle a yawn.

Drake reached into the pocket of his suit jacket for his phone. Predictably, it was dead. “I don’t have a charge, so no alarm or reminder alerts, but we’ll probably wake up periodically anyway.”

Madeleine considered this, her face registered acceptance, and she nodded. “Well, I’m going to try to sleep.” She stood and shuffled off to one of the bedrooms.

Maxwell kept his eyes trained on Zane’s prone form.

“Maxwell,” Drake spoke softly and put a hand on his shoulder. “Try to get some sleep.” He paused. “You’ll be a lot more useful to her if you can function.”

Maxwell sighed. “It’s not just Riley.”

Drake nodded. “It’s...everything else that tonight brought us?” He didn’t say what was on both their minds. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Maxwell’s voice wavered. “It’s just...none of the bad stuff that’s happened to her would have happened if I’d just left her alone.”

Simpler times saw Drake often dismiss Maxwell as a flake. Simpler times now seemed like ancient history.

“You can’t blame yourself for any of it Maxwell. You couldn’t have seen it coming.”

“You did. You said Court would eat her alive.”

“Yeah, well, it didn’t. She’s got a way of surprising me.” Drake shook his head in disbelief. It wasn’t even three hours ago that he’d felt his stomach flip when he’d seen Zane walk into the ball with Olivia. At that moment, he thought it was a mix of fear and hope. Fear as to what could happen to her, and hope that she wasn’t going to just disappear on them again.

Now, sitting in a dimly lit house, all he could feel was relief-relief because he was fairly certain that Liam and Hana were okay, relief that Savannah hadn’t given in to his and Maxwell’s attempts to get her to come to the Homecoming Ball. Relief, but as he looked at Zane on the couch and tried to ignore the pain in his arm, something akin to dread.

Tonight was only the beginning.

**

Riley opened her eyes to see a familiar figure in her hospital room. “I was hoping you’d come,” she said as she managed a smile.

Logan was still in his pilot’s uniform, dark circles under his eyes. “I got here as soon as I could.” He pulled a chair closer to her bed. “You’re making quite a splash in the news here, what with taking down assassins, getting injured in the process, and, oh yeah, the ‘shocking truth behind a late night mix-up.’ Your particular brand of heroism follows you wherever you go, I guess.” He held up his phone, several headlines in bold type with her face beneath them.

Riley blinked. “So Olivia released the video...what day is it?”

“Friday.”

She considered. “Olivia released the video...The Ball was the day before yesterday...I hope this means that there weren’t any fatalities.”

“Apparently not, fortunately.” He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “I spoke with King Liam for a few minutes. I got the impression that he doesn’t know certain things yet. Unless he just doesn’t know that I know certain things and was keeping his cards close to his chest.”

“Olivia and I had plans to tell him together. He and the rest of my friends.” Riley sighed. “Looking forward to it, honestly. Once that’s over, I can just...try to move on.”

Logan examined her, looking as if he was going to press her for more, but he looked out the window of the room for a moment before returning his attention to her. “I’ll be around for a few more days, so whatever happens….and you know you’ve always got a place with me. Unless I’m homeless, of course.”

Riley chuckled a bit, in spite of herself. “Thanks Logan. This stab wound didn’t require surgery, luckily, so I’ll be sprung soon.”

A knock on the open door interrupted whatever Logan was about to say next. Riley turned her head to see Maxwell, Bertrand, Hana, and Drake. “Hey guys.”

Moving on suddenly became a very nebulous concept.

Logan stood and Riley waved them in. “Guys, this is my brother, Logan Sanchez. Logan, this is Maxwell and Bertrand Beaumont, Hana Lee, and Drake Walker.”

The appropriate bows and handshakes were made, and the five of them gathered around her bed.

“I am, so pleased to find you in good health.” Bertrand’s face was full of emotion and it occurred to Riley that he had always been terrible at hiding his feelings. “I’m so sorry for what happened Riley.”

Riley suspected he was referring to the Coronation Ball, rather than the Homecoming Ball. She smiled. “I’m just glad to see those stern but sexy eyebrows again.”

Bertrand blinked, looking confused. Hana smiled. “Oh Riley, we’re just so glad to see you’re okay.”

“Likewise. This is not the way I wanted to see you guys again after my absence, but I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Drake stared at her, an incredulous look on his face. “Does trouble follow you like the tail on a dog, or…”

Hana glared at him. “Drake!”

Drake held up his hands. “I just mean...most people wouldn’t be able to just...roll with the punches like this. Zane, you’re….you’re something else.”

Riley and Logan both smirked and shared a knowing look. “I guess you could say that.” Riley’s gaze settled on an unusually subdued Maxwell. She looked at his bandaged hand. “Looks like I’m not the only one. Thanks for helping me get out of there Maxwell.”

Maxwell smiled softly. “Oh, it was the least I could do.”

Drake gave him a look. “Don’t sell yourself short Buddy. You punched a knife-wielding assassin without a second thought.”

Maxwell flushed and looked at the floor. Something had happened between Maxwell and Drake in the weeks that Riley had been gone. She wondered if her suspicions about Drake’s sister would be proven correct.

“What about you Walker? I seem to recall you among the walking wounded.” She began to giggle uncontrollably. “Walking wounded! Wounded Walker!”

Drake rolled his eyes. “Is this your usual, or are they giving you the good painkillers?”

Riley sighed. “Not everyone cures everything with a shot of whiskey, Mr. It’s Just a Graze.”

“I’m doing alright Zane.”

Maxwell looked at Riley, a little bit of the light returning to his eyes. “Anyway, it looks like you’ll be discharged soon, and, if you want, you can come back to the Palace with us. Well, you kind of have to, to make some statements about the attacks and stuff.”

“Sure.”

Bertrand cleared his throat. “Both of you, actually, are welcome, per King Liam’s request.” He nodded to Logan.

Logan nodded. “I would like to stay close.”

Riley just managed to stop herself from licking her lips nervously. “I’m sure you all have a lot of questions.”

Hana’s smile was warm and reassuring. “There will be plenty of time later.”

Riley wound her fingers in the sheets. She forced herself to meet Hana’s eyes. “Yeah, of course.”

**

The six of them had just stepped out of the limo when they were intercepted by King’s Guards. Bastien stepped forward, his arm in a sling. “Ms. Zane, His Majesty would like to see you. Mr. Sanchez, you’ll be going with Mara for some questions. Procedure.”

Riley looked over to Logan, who nodded, his face fixed in military impassivity. “Of course.” 

Bastien nodded. “Ms. Zane, if you’ll accompany me.”

Riley nodded. If she had looked at the others, she would have seen concern on Maxwell and Hana’s faces, suspicion on Drake and Bertrand, with Bertrand seeming to war with himself over questioning Bastien or staying silent.

Riley was flanked by Bastien and another guard, a clue that her own suspicions were correct. She was led into an opulent office, to see Liam and Olivia.

Olivia met her gaze and immediately strode over, positioning herself next to Riley. “I told Liam everything Riley, and I showed him the evidence I collected on you. I’ve been under questioning, given my parents’ past attempts at a coup. Liam has given me his word that no harm will come to you, nor will you face retribution.”

Riley held her gaze, saw Olivia’s determination, and wondered what she had done to earn such loyalty.

“It’s true Riley. Although there is something of a caveat: I’m going to ask you to remain here in Cordonia and assist us in the investigation.” Liam was standing at his full height, his posture straight, though not stiff. “Will you cooperate?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you.” Liam paused, though he remained unmoving for several moments. “I’d like to speak with you alone for a few minutes. Bastien, Laurent, Olivia, if you’ll excuse us.”

The three left the room, and Riley found herself alone with Liam. She watched him carefully as his shoulders relaxed and he gestured to a chair. She sat, her eyes never leaving him. He stepped behind his desk and retrieved two bottles of water.

She thanked him as he handed one to her and sat down across from her.

“What did you discover, when you were working for the CIA?” He uncapped his water and took a sip, his eyes on her. It was a question that he almost certainly knew the answer to.

“That your father has cancer. And about some of his concerns about certain extremist groups like The Liberation Core. When he dismissed me on the beach the day of the Royal Regatta, I walked away and hid myself to eavesdrop.”

Liam nodded. “That was the information that you didn’t turn over? And nothing else?”

“That’s correct.” Riley paused. “The CIA doesn’t need much reason to fire someone. My case officer knew I was spending extra time with you, and when I didn’t turn in reports, it raised suspicion. Also, I was hanging out with the others too much. I was reprimanded more than once, told I needed to keep my focus on the job. So I got the axe. It sounds more dramatic than it is, at least in cases like mine, to burn a spy. It was a firing, plain and simple. The CIA was too cheap to fly me home earlier, so I had a ticket for a few days after the Beaumont Bash, a red eye. It was easy to pretend to buy it, so the guards that took me to the airport the night of the Coronation Ball didn’t suspect anything.”

“Olivia doesn’t know about my father’s cancer.” It wasn’t a question.

“No. She and I have each other’s backs, but we’ve also only shared as much as was strictly necessary with each other.”

Liam nodded, and sighed as he leaned back slightly in his chair.

Riley allowed the silence for as long as she could stand it. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before the Coronation Ball. That I was planning to leave, I mean. I...well, honestly, I wasn’t sure I could afford a hotel those last few nights, or to change my ticket to an earlier date. And...well, I wasn’t convinced you would ask me. I know we had spent a certain amount of time together, but I assumed you’d choose a Cordonian woman.”

_“Riley, I’ve wanted to say this for a while now…I never expected to feel this way about anyone. I never expected to meet anyone like you. These past few weeks have been torture…wanting desperately to spend time with you but being held back by propriety and this damned process. Wanting so badly to hold you…to tell you that it was always you in my heart. Riley, you’re the brightest spot in my world. I’ve never said this to anyone before, but I know it’s more true than my own name…which is all to say…Riley, I love you.”_

Liam remembered that night as if it had been yesterday. In hindsight, Riley’s words made sense. When he’d said those things to her she’d looked at him surprised. She hadn’t said she loved him back. He’d interpreted it as humility, a sense of propriety, a cautiousness that made sense with what she’d revealed about her past.

He looked at Riley now. The information that Olivia had uncovered about Riley had revealed that she’d been truthful with him, save, of course, for her reason for being in Cordonia and the fact that it hadn’t been chance that their paths had crossed that night in New York. 

She hadn’t had to lie to him. He’d lied to himself enough.

“You’ll find that you’ll have a security detail indefinitely. Security will be increased for everyone, with the attack recently, but your’s is also in place to keep an eye on you.”

Riley nodded. “Thank you, for not throwing me in prison.” She paused. “And I am sorry, about the deception. And, you know, the spying.”

He knew he should just dismiss her, keep a professional distance between them. He had the answers that he needed. But he wanted-needed to know more.“Why did you join the CIA?”

Riley gave a humorless smile. “Ego, mostly. A steady income and a pension. All of which are, well, much deflated at this point.” 

Liam nodded. It was unsettling, how much he was still drawn to her. But the woman sitting across from him was the same woman he’d gotten to know over the social season. “I’d like to gather the others and tell them now.” He didn’t ask if she was ready. That wasn’t a privilege he was willing to extend to her.

She nodded. “Of course.” The look in her eyes wasn’t fear, but dread. Liam understood it all too well. It had been his constant companion ever since a dejected Maxwell had returned from New York with news that Riley Zane might as well have been a specter.

Now there was the tiniest flicker of hope. Liam pictured it as a candle. He knew he should reach over and snuff it out with his fingers.

**

Maxwell and Hana eased themselves down on the edge of the dock, then reached down to remove their shoes. Hana gingerly touched the tip of her toe to the water. “Oh, it’s cold.”

Maxwell plunged both feet in, hissing a bit at the cool water. 

They sat in silence for a while, until Maxwell sighed. “Man, if Bertrand ever gets over his shock, it’s going to be like the night he met Riley all over again. Except instead of ‘You brought a waitress!’ he’s going to be all ‘You brought a spy Maxwell. A spy.’ I didn’t think that I could fail any harder. I mean, I found the perfect woman for Liam, and then she was set up and kicked out of Court. And then I couldn’t find her in New York. And then I couldn’t find the photographer. And now it turns out that I brought a spy into Cordonia.”

There was a moment of silence before Hana rested her hand on his arm. “That’s only one way of looking at this.”

Maxwell looked at her, only a little paranoid that Hana might also be a spy. “Okay, you’ve got my attention.”

“She saved Madeleine’s life. And she did clear her name, of the allegations concerning her and Tariq. And she apparently didn’t do anything to harm Cordonia. Do you think that says something about Riley?”

“Sure…” Maxwell drew the word out slowly. “She was enchanted by Liam’s charm, or something.”

Hana looked at him, her brown eyes registering equal amounts of compassion and disappointment. “Serendipity Maxwell. You thought you were giving two people a chance to change their futures for the better, and I suspect you accomplished that; just-not in the way you’d thought.”

Maxwell frowned. Hana wasn’t exactly wrong; Riley was either not a very good spy or really wasn’t into her job. Liam was good at his job and seemed to like it-but it kept getting harder and harder.

“Liam’s still engaged to Madeleine though.”

Hana looked at him, her expression open and frank. “I was talking about myself, actually. I know I wasn’t really a part of your plan, but...” she shrugged.

Maxwell blinked, surprised. “Oh. I guess I didn’t think about it that way, but I guess you’re right. If things hadn’t gone down the way they did, you’d be in China, huh? Which, for the record, I’m very glad you’re not.”

Hana smiled, then sighed. “Maybe I’m reaching for a silver lining, but...I don’t know Maxwell. I have a feeling we’re going to need to try to remain optimistic. For ourselves and for Cordonia.”

**

Drake slid onto the barstool of his favorite pub, jerking his head in a nod when Andrew asked if he wanted his usual. Something had to be reliable in this world. He scowled as the truth crawled into his ear; the court was fairly reliable at being full of lies. Even outsiders who seemed refreshingly real were apparently two-faced and opportunistic. He took a sip of whiskey, relishing the burn.

“...gonna want a refill soon?” 

“No thanks; I’m fine with this.” 

Drake looked over to see Zane’s mysterious brother two stools down. Logan locked eyes with him and raised his half-full glass.

“You’re still here too?” Logan Sanchez had apparently completely checked out as being not-a-spy. Maybe he should cut the guy some slack, Drake mused. He knew a thing or two about secret-keeping sisters.

“I told Riley I’d be around for a few days. When she manages to land herself in the hospital, I try to hover. Well, ever since after the first time, anyway.” There was a flicker of pain in Logan’s eyes, but it passed as quickly as it revealed itself. He stood up and made his way over to Drake, leaving only one barstool between them.

“That wasn’t an invitation to come closer.”

“Relax Cowboy, I don’t hit on guys who are obviously straight, no matter how good-looking they are.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Drake sputtered.

Logan settled onto the barstool and took a drink from his beer. He set it on the bartop and turned in around slowly before looking back at Drake. “Ah, I see. You’re mad at my sister.”

“If she really is your sister.” It was a cheap shot, and Drake didn’t even know why he said it. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Logan was unbothered.

“Third cousins actually. My mother’s sister and her husband took me in after I left my father’s ranch in Mexico, and took Riley in after her mom died. Semantics. Granted, we’re not always great about keeping in touch with each other. Which is why I didn’t know she’d been here until I returned home to Atlanta and found her in my apartment. When I asked her to what I owed the surprise, she said ‘only the biggest mistake I’ve ever made.’ And when I asked her to clarify, she told me about her job in the CIA. I thought she was pranking me. And that was before she told me about what happened here.”

Drake looked at Logan, the way he nursed his drink even more than Riley nursed her’s, a similar world weariness in his eyes.

“Do you play pool?”

**

They strolled slowly back to the palace, Drake clutching a small paper bag in hand.

“I just can’t figure out if she was playing mind games with me. I spilled my guts and she told me she didn’t have feelings for me, but she also didn’t have feelings for Liam. She could have lied, instead of tipping her hand.” He paused. “Hell, she could have seduced me, got me wrapped around her little finger.”

Logan looked at Drake, eyebrow raised. “It’s a lot easier to keep your lies straight if you don’t have many of them.”

Drake nodded. That actually did make sense.

“Besides, Riley doesn’t do casual. Or guys like you.”

Drake huffed. “Wow. Tell me how you really feel.”

“I’m just saying Riley has a type. A type you simply aren’t. She also doesn’t like to be pursued, like, at all. She always makes the first move. But she doesn’t fall often, and she’s never been the one to end a relationship.”

Drake sighed. “Then why’d she have to break down my walls?”

“I reckon the job, for one. But also, she likely saw herself in you. That always does a number on a person.” Logan paused. “Unless you just think she broke down your walls, instead of you, you know, opening up the windows and doors and turning on the front-porch lights.”

Drake frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You live among a nobility you can barely stand. Here comes a commoner in the form of a pretty woman who likes whiskey, barbecue, and can build a campfire.”

Drake blinked. “Okay….are you just that perceptive, or am I that transparent? Actually, don’t answer that question.” He sighed. “This all would be easier if I could hate her.”

Logan shot him a smirking look. “Don’t you know that the opposite of love isn’t hate, but indifference?”

Drake rolled his eyes. “Now that was my mistake.”

**

Drake stopped in front of Riley’s door and shook out his shoulders before knocking twice. Riley actually looked surprised when she opened the door.

“Hey, can I come in?”

“Sure,” she stepped back from the doorway and walked over to one of the room’s armchairs, sitting down gingerly.

Drake sat across from her and offered her the bag. Riley raised her eyebrows as she peered into it. “I’d ask if this is a peace offering, but it’s not whiskey.”

Drake smirked. “Whiskey is the ultimate peace offering Zane, and we’re not quite there yet. We can start with a cronut.”

“Well, thank you.” She pulled the cronut out and bit into it, looking thoughtful as she chewed and swallowed. “So...was Maxwell hiding Savannah?”

Drake’s eyes widened. “Did you get that information from someone, or did you figure it out?”

“I came to the conclusion shortly before Olivia found me in Atlanta. I was considering trying to get to Paris, meddling in things, you know, the usual.”

“Yeah, you missed out on one hell of an engagement tour.” Drake sighed. “Things were...tense, between me and Maxwell. Things are still kind of tense between me and Bertrand, but it seems like Bertrand is at least trying to do right by my nephew.”

Riley nearly choked. “Holy shit...for real? Bertrand is a father? I thought maybe she was pregnant, but I would have figured Maxwell, or someone else.”

“Yeah, I know.” Drake grimaced. “I’m related to the Beaumonts.”

Riley giggled. “Your face, Walker.” She smirked, but it faded into a somber expression. “How are you doing now with all of that?”

Drake shrugged, then growled as it pulled at the still healing skin on his shoulder. “I was pretty mixed up about it, but with everything that’s happened in the past week, well, I guess it’s put things into perspective.”

Riley winced, then nodded. “Your feelings are still valid, though.” She huffed. “I guess I shouldn’t be playing psychologist.”

“S’alright Zane. Hell, you’re still one of the most genuine people here.”

“Now that is terrifying.”

**

“After the Five Kingdoms Festival, Liam and Madeleine, along with the Court, are going to embark on something of a Unity Tour. There are events going on in each of the duchies of the major houses, save for Ramsford, so it kills multiple birds with one stone; trying to bolster support for the monarchy, soothe people’s fears, and support the duchies.” Hana didn’t add ‘and give you an opportunity to prove that you’re trustworthy,’ but both she and Riley knew that was tacked on. Though, in the case of Madeleine asking Riley to be one of her ladies in waiting, they both had gathered that it was an olive branch of sorts, as well as a thanks for Riley’s actions on the night of the Homecoming Ball. Riley hoped that Madeleine had given up on the idea of Riley becoming Liam’s mistress, though she was afraid to ask.

“Thank you for helping me get up to speed Hana.” Riley took a sip of tea. They had eaten breakfast in Hana’s room and gone over Riley’s new role and the upcoming schedule. The elephant remained unaddressed.

“Riley, can we talk about us?” Hana’s smile was gentle, but Riley felt butterflies in her stomach.

“Yeah, of course…” Riley bit her lip. “Um...I wasn’t sure there’d be an us to talk about?”

Hana nodded. “Honestly...I’m torn.” She smoothed the fabric of her trousers. “My parents’ still have their expectations.” Her eyes narrowed in frustration. “When I spoke to them recently, the only way I could convince them that I should stay here was by impressing upon them the importance of remaining at Court right now, but it wasn’t enough to talk about supporting Liam and Madeleine and being strong for Cordonia, I had to remind them that I still have potential suitors.” She sighed. “There’s a part of me that just wants to tell them how I really feel, but the fact is...well, they’re my family. I do care what they think. But I also don’t know if I can be what they want me to be.”

Riley gave her a smile that she hoped was reassuring. “Yeah, I get it.” She paused. “I know you can’t put off making a decision forever, but I think it’s okay to take some time as well. I’m going to be here indefinitely, and, well...I know people talk as if relationships are supposed to go on this linear trajectory, but…” she laughed nervously. “I guess I’m just saying that I’m willing to go at your pace, especially if it’s slow.”

Hana bit her lip. “What if I do decide to marry one of my suitors? What then?”

“Is that common here? Open relationships among the nobility?”

“It is. Is that something you’d be okay with?” She paused. “Please be completely honest with me.”

Riley thought, tapping her fingers idly on her leg. “Family is complicated. And the world makes being not-straight more complicated than it needs to be.”

Relief crossed Hana’s face. “I should have known you’d understand.”

Riley smiled softly. “Jealousy is a secondary emotion, I think. A response to a perception that we’re not getting what we need. Maybe I’m oversimplifying it, but…” she shrugged. “It’s a risk, but I’m willing to try. As long as everyone involved knows what’s going on. I’m all for discretion, but not sneaking around and lying.”

Hana smiled and reached for Riley’s hand. “Then I say let’s see where things go here.”

Riley smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from Hana’s face, before leaning in and meeting Hana for a kiss that was brief but full of possibility.

Hana smiled as she pulled away, her eyes opening slowly. “You make me feel less scared about the future Riley.”

Riley’s eyes widened. “Really? Even with…” she trailed off, the room’s other elephant lazily flapping it’s ears in the background.

“I suppose I’m focused on your courage in dealing with it, the fact that you didn’t run away, rather than on why you arrived in Cordonia in the first place.” She tilted her head, considering Riley. “I had my own agenda, after all. My parents even now are focused on strategy.” Her eyes saddened. “When I came back for Liam and Madeleine’s engagement tour, and you weren’t here...I was devastated.” She paused. “And I wasn’t the only one. Drake was even broodier than usual, and Maxwell….there was a week or two at the beginning where he seemed so...deflated.”

Riley winced. “I’ve spoken with Drake and kind of hashed things out, but I haven’t seen Maxwell since the great spilling of secret.” She sighed. “But I’ll have to catch him later; with Kiara and Penelope back at their duchies, I suspect Madeleine is going to have a list of tasks for us.”

Hana gave a wry smile and then stood. “I suspect you’re right. We’d better go.”

**

Maxwell didn’t do well with time on his hands. Most people didn’t have terribly high expectations of him, but the truth was that he liked having a problem to solve, and he was often attuned to people’s feelings. Hence when he’d seen Savannah leaving the Beaumont Estate in tears, he’d intervened. When Liam had been lukewarm about his own trip to New York, brightening up after interacting with a pretty waitress and gushing over how she’d taken him to see the Statue of Liberty, he’d hatched a plan

Then again, Maxwell didn’t have the skill and precision of a surgeon, or even a mechanic. He’d put Drake through hell and would probably be on the outs with him if it weren’t for Hana’s intervention. And the pretty waitress’ interactions with Liam weren’t the answers to a list of problems after all.

Maxwell considered the night of the Masquerade Ball, when he’d watched Riley waltzing with Liam, looking as if she was a born and bred noble woman, and feeling a tinge of sadness because he’d found the perfect woman-for Liam.

“Yikes,” Maxwell whispered to himself as he buttoned his shirt and examined himself in the mirror. He should be over his crush on Riley, seeing as she’d left out a rather important detail, not crushing even harder because that rather important detail was also an insanely hot detail. 

‘Espionage is not sexy,’ he repeated silently to himself, in an unsuccessful attempt to pour ice water on the torch he was carrying for her. He rolled his shoulders and straightened his spine. Time to turn to old habits in an effort to get over her. A little voice in his head told him that he was delusional if he thought going to a club and picking someone up was really going to work, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

As he left his room and rounded the corner he grinned. A near-stranger was just a friend he hadn’t gotten to know yet. “Logan. Just the person I wanted to see.”

Logan gave him a pleasantly surprised smile. “Hello. How are you this evening, Lord Maxwell?”

“I’m better as just Maxwell,” Maxwell grinned. “Plans for tonight?”

“Not as such, no.” He had an easy smile and bright eyes. 

“Great, how about going dancing with me?”

“Sounds fun, but...do you get to do that without being hounded by the press?”

“Oh yeah, I know a place. Let’s go.”

**

“It’s not even midnight though,” Maxwell yawned as he shuffled to his room with Logan’s support.

“I could be called to fly a plane full of passengers as early as tomorrow.”

Maxwell nodded dumbly. “Guess that’s why I was the only one of us drinking tonight.”

“That’s one of the reasons,” Logan took Maxwell’s key that he was unsuccessfully attempting to use and opened the door to Maxwell’s room. Maxwell grinned and danced his way over to his bed. “Ahh…” he flopped down and starfished, before rolling over on his back and grinning up at Logan. “Thanks for going dancing tonight. You’re really good at it.”

“Thanks for asking me along.” Logan poured some water into a glass. “How about drinking this?”

Maxwell accepted the glass and peered at Logan over the rim of it. He was handsome, with deep brown eyes and angular features. He had a nice haircut. Maxwell stood and set the glass down, opening his arms and grinning. “Bring it in.”

Logan smiled and pulled Maxwell in for a hug.

“You smell good.”

“Thanks Buddy.”

“These are nice.”

“My arms, you mean?”

“Yeah. Do you work out?”

“I do.”

Maxwell buried his face in Logan’s shoulder for a long moment. Logan didn’t move away, or shift uncomfortably, or clear his throat awkwardly. Maxwell pulled away, but kept his arms around Logan. He leaned in, angling for a kiss, but missed.

“Oh my god, I missed.” This had happened far too often in Maxwell’s life.

“You didn’t miss, I just moved.”

“Oh...I got the impression that you, you know, like guys.”

“I do. But you’re drunk.”

Maxwell looked in Logan’s eyes and found nothing but concern there. “Maxwell, do you want to talk?”

“About…?”

“About the things that you really shouldn’t bottle up.”

Maxwell inhaled, then exhaled slowly. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”


	3. it's our time to make amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guts are spilled (figuratively, in the confession way, not literally, in a horror-movie way).

“I can’t believe you’ve never had s’mores.”

Hana hummed happily around her perfectly toasted s’more. She delicately finished her bite and smiled. “Thank you for remedying it tonight.”

“No problem,” Drake brushed crumbs from his hands. “Thank you for not desecrating your marshmallow by charring it beyond recognition.”

Riley smirked. “Marshmallows aren’t steaks, Walker. They’re actually better well-done.”

Drake rolled his eyes. “You’re supposed to toast the marshmallow, Zane. It should be golden brown, just enough heat to make it melty.”

“Yeah, like Drake himself,” Maxwell chimed in. 

Drake sighed and looked at Hana. “Save me from these two.”

Hana stood and grinned. “Well, since you introduced me to s’mores, how about I repay you with those waltzing lessons we talked about?”

“I never thought I’d see dance lessons as an escape, but thank you.” Drake stood and walked off with Hana.

It was strange, to be alone with Maxwell and to sit in complete silence, even stranger that it wasn’t completely comfortable. Riley made eye contact with him and saw the same look on his face after Liam had reprimanded him for his “the waitress is hot!” comment from many months ago.

“Alright, let’s get this over with.”

“Get what over with?”

“You know exactly what.” Riley paused. “I think perhaps you should go first, unless you want me to.”

Maxwell pursed his lips, then resignation crossed his face. “I went to New York. To find you. No one could tell me anything, of course.” Maxwell paused. “It was bad, Riley.”

Riley felt her mouth go dry. She cleared her throat, unsure of why she was so afraid of what his answer might be. “Why did you do that Maxwell?”

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I?”

“For whom were you trying to track me down?” The answer wouldn’t make a difference, or rather, Riley was afraid it would make a difference.

“Does it matter?”

“I don’t know. It was...difficult to walk away from Hana. And I felt guilty. And I wanted to know what that envelope of money we’d found in the study was about, and who had blackmailed Olivia. It’s an eight hour flight back to New York, and another two to Atlanta. That’s a lot of time to stew. And I kept coming back to the same thought: if I really was just a waitress who’d gone to Cordonia on your invitation on a whim, I’d hate you for inviting me and not even footing the bill for most of my gowns and being the reason I’d ended up in that position. I really tried to tell myself that you were to blame.” She sighed. “But I can only lie to myself for so long. I already missed you.”

Maxwell sat up straighter at this admission. He rubbed his hands on the tops of his thighs. “I went through a similar thought process Riley. I asked you to come to Cordonia and didn’t warn you that we were broke, and I put all this pressure on you. I never should have made House Beaumont’s problems your problems.” He sighed. “And I told myself, for a little while there, that you deserved that setup, that it was your comeuppance, because you’d lied too. But that’s wrong; you didn’t deserve that, especially since you didn’t actually do anything wrong. And even if you had, well, you still wouldn’t have deserved that.” He paused. “Even if you are a grifter.” He fought unsuccessfully to keep himself from smiling.

Riley couldn’t suppress a smirk. “Well, I’m not a very good grifter.”

Maxwell bit his lip, and then smirked himself. “Ah, you’re not so bad at it. You had everybody fooled. Or are you just saying we’re all a bunch of idiots?”

“Well, if you are, I’m the queen of idiots. Either that, or I’m so good at grifting that I completely grifted myself, making myself believe that this career wouldn’t end badly.”

Maxwell stood and moved over to the bench that Riley was sitting on. He jostled her shoulder with his own. “You really are a Beaumont, in that case. We’re an entire line of grifters and fools.”

Riley looked at him, ready to make a sarcastic retort, but she felt her eyes fill with tears instead. “Yeah? Does that mean you forgive me?”

Maxwell felt his own eyes fill with tears. “Yeah. Do you forgive me?”

“Of course.”

Maxwell wrapped her in a hug, and for a moment there was only the sound of the two of them sniffling. Finally, they parted. Riley sighed. “Drake left his suit jacket here. Let’s steal his flask of whiskey.”

“Riley, I think we’ve both had enough to drink tonight.”

“I don’t want to drink it, I just want to hide it from him. You know, to be a pest.”

“That is the Beaumont way. Okay, I’m game.”

**

Riley bid Drake goodnight and made her way to her room. It had been a successful but tiring few days in Portavira. Riley had been tasked with checking in with emergency services, given her background, and then had spent the afternoon hoping she wouldn’t have to use her paramedic training on the polo-playing nobles. Maxwell’s suggestion to have a charity match to raise money for relief efforts was both impressive and clever, and Riley had enjoyed watching, but she’d been relieved when it was over. In between, there had been a certain amount of negotiating between Madeleine and Penelope over what would convince Penelope to return to Court. A relaxed fishing trip with Drake had been a welcome distraction, and Riley finally felt as if she could retire and be calm enough to sleep.

An unfamiliar knock on her door made her groan inwardly, but Riley schooled her expression and put her hand on the knob. “Who is it?”

“It’s Penelope.”

Riley put her trained smile into place and opened the door. “Come in.” The anxious look on Penelope’s face had Riley shifting into a more genuine look of concern. “Is everything okay?”

Penelope paced a bit, biting her lip nervously.

“Would you like to sit down?”

Penelope sighed and sank into a chair. Riley sat in an adjacent one and gave her an encouraging smile. “What’s on your mind?”

“Riley... I thought, after that video where Tariq explained everything came out, I could just...let this go, but I can’t. I can’t go back to Court until I get this off my chest.” Her eyes filled with tears and Penelope took a few deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

Riley kept her movements slow and her hands clasped in her lap. “Take your time.”

Penelope sat up straighter and cleared her throat. “I’m the reason Tariq ended up in your room that night.” She paused for a beat, and then continued in a rush. “My parents thought I was doing so well, making friends and spending time with eligible noblemen. I couldn’t bear to face them as a failure, so when I was offered a chance to stay as lady-in-waiting no matter who Liam chose, I took it. I was given instructions to hire a photographer and arrange to have Tariq end up in your room. I wrote a letter to him and had a maid deliver it.” She looked ill, the color drained from her face. “I’m sorry Riley.”

Riley’s mind raced. “Penelope...who told you to do it?”

Penelope sighed. “It was Bastien. We met in person to avoid creating evidence. I don’t know why, and I was too afraid to ask.”

Riley leaned back in her chair. What could compel Bastien, of all people, to take such a course of action? She looked at Penelope. “Thank you for telling me.”

Penelope nervously ran her hands over the tops of her thighs. “You’re not angry with me?”

Riley was struck by the thought that she had very little room for indignation, given her own deception. And indeed, what was the point of being angry with Penelope? She was a pawn in this entire situation. “No...as long as you’re committed to returning to Court with us.”

Penelope nodded with resolve. “I will.”

**

Riley nodded to the guard and nervously rapped on Liam’s door. She felt a duty to report what Penelope had just told her, but she also knew that keeping this information under wraps was foolish at best. She momentarily cursed Drake for not sharing his whiskey with her, but he’d refused, as he was still salty that she’d stolen his flask and hidden it that night in Fydelia.

Liam looked carefully at her expression and ushered her in. “What is it Riley?” he asked in a near-whisper as they sat down across from one another.

Riley locked eyes with him. “Penelope just came to see me. She orchestrated the setup. She hired a photographer to take pictures of Tariq and me and she had a maid deliver a letter to him that he thought was from me. She said she was offered a position to stay as one of Madeleine’s ladies in waiting if she did so, and that Bastien was the one who put her up to it.”

Liam stiffened in his seat. “Bastien…” He furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. “Bastien is one of the most loyal people I’ve ever known.” His eyebrows were furrowed, and he slowly clenched andd unclenched his fist. His expression shifted to one of horror. “Bastien must have been taking orders from someone.”

Riley considered. She had a memory of Bastien looking regretful the night of the Coronation Ball, but she wasn’t certain that she hadn’t fabricated it. “Do you think...he could have been blackmailed?”

Liam closed his eyes, looking pained. “Occam’s Razor would suggest something else.” He opened his eyes and looked at Riley, and knew that she’d drawn the same conclusion. “My parents were impressed with your education, and your intelligence. But they both expressed concern at the possibility of a foreign-born woman becoming queen. They said similar things about Hana, even though she has Cordonian ties. But they were more concerned about an American commoner stepping into the role.”

Riley pursed her lips. “If they’d discovered that I was CIA, I assume they wouldn’t have gone to such elaborate lengths.”

“No, you would have been arrested and ejected, and I would have been told.” Liam sighed and leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees. “Madeleine came to me, before the Coronation, and proposed an arrangement.” He caught Riley’s eyes and saw that she knew. “Did Madeleine tell you?”

“She did. At the Homecoming Ball, right before the attack. She hasn’t brought it up since. But she hasn’t asked to speak to me alone at any point either.”

Liam nodded. “I considered it. Regina also advised me to accept Madeleine’s proposal. I’m not certain that my father knew about it, but he did pressure me to choose Madeleine consistently.”

Riley gave him a sympathetic look. “What do you want to do, Liam?”

“What else is there to do? I need to confront them.”

“Liam, I apologize if I sound impertinent, but...will it change anything?”

Liam knew what she was saying-his father was dying. Did he want to do this and risk fracturing their relationship?”

“I have to know for sure. And I need to know why.” He looked down at his hands before looking up again. “We have the International Art and Cuisine Festival in Castelsareillian. We’ll speak with him then.” Liam stood. “In the meantime, I want to hear it from Bastien.” He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it, putting it to his ear. “Yes. Please come see me now. Thank you.”

Riley stood as Liam walked to the door and opened it to allow Bastien entrance. Liam turned to Riley and gave her a nod. “Lady Riley has just brought something to my attention.”

Riley held Bastien’s gaze. “Penelope confessed. She told me you put her up to it.”

“We’ve deduced that you were under orders Bastien.” Liam placed himself so that he created something of a buffer between Riley and Bastien. “And I know that there’s a very short list of people you would have felt compelled to obey.”

Bastien’s expression shifted into regret. “I was under orders from my king.”

Liam nodded, his jaw stiffening. “Did my father give you a reason?”

“Only that Lady Riley and Duchess Olivia were not suitable candidates for Queen, that the stability of the country was at stake.” He paused. “I am certain he was not aware of the reality of why Ms. Zane came to Cordonia in the first place. Nor does he know now; you are my King now, Your Majesty, and I have not betrayed your orders in that regard.”

Liam seemed to relax marginally. “Thank you Bastien.” He gave a curt nod, and Bastien read the dismissal for what it was, but he hesitated. “For what it’s worth,” he looked at Riley; “I did not relish it.”

Riley nodded. “Yeah, I get it, Kettle.”

Bastien gave her a sorrowful but grateful look and opened the door, shutting it behind him.

Liam sighed and sat down heavily. “It’s as if I’m losing him twice.”

Riley felt tears come to her eyes. “Liam, I apologize for being redundant, but...we don’t have to confront him, if you don’t want.”

Liam’s own eyes shone with unshed tears. “No. I can’t...let him go with things unsaid.” He stopped, breathing in and out slowly. “He always told me he believed in me, trusted me. Now it seems like a lie.” He met her gaze, seemed to see something in her eyes. “He would have done this regardless, Riley. He had one candidate in mind he thought was suitable. I need to give him what he didn't give me-the opportunity to do the right thing.”


	4. it's our time to make a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terrorists strike again, but they've failed to realize the fine line between fueling and extinguishing.

Riley woke up before her alarm. She sighed as she heard her phone chime with an alert. How many times was Madeleine going to change her mind about the exact shade of green for her bridesmaid dresses? It was getting rather close to the wedding to be so fickle.

She reached for her phone and unlocked it. It was seconds before she was suddenly much more awake.

As she threw back the covers and dressed as quickly as possible, her mind raced. No fatalities reported, but the entirety of the orchard...it was economic terrorism; the masked man with the distorted voice in the video had implied as much, an attempt to destroy confidence and trust in the monarchy.

She threw open her door only to see Maxwell, who was poised to knock, his eyes wide. “Riley...have you seen it?”

“I have.”

“It’s bad.”

“I know.” She followed Maxwell to find Liam, Drake and Bastien conversing grimly. Madeleine soon rounded the corner, speaking to her press secretary. “Justin, I want this on every front page in the country.” She paused when she caught Liam’s eye. “Provided that His Majesty approves.”

Liam nodded. “Yes, we’ll hold a press conference upon arrival.” He glanced around at the group. “We leave within the hour.”

**

Madeleine clenched her hands into fists as she paced around the small train car, rehearsing her words under her breath. “I need something that will photograph well,” she said suddenly. “But something monochrome; I don’t want it to be distracting…”

Riley and Hana shared a look. Hana spoke up first. “Perhaps something simple.”

“Something down-to-earth,” Riley added. “If you’re going to plant an apple tree, it needs to be something that can get a little dirty. And definitely something practical. No Loubitin shoes or flashy jewels.”

Madeleine paused and took a breath. “You’re right.” She looked directly at Riley. “You were a firefighter. You’ve seen this kind of devastation before. What should I say to the people?”

Riley thought. “Liam will probably take the lead in reassuring the farmers, as far as the economic aspects...he’ll probably also stress that no one was injured in the fire...you could focus on the fact that ash adds nutrients to the soil, that while it will take time to replant and grow the orchard, it will grow again, and perhaps be even more prosperous. Liam could take the reassuring route and you could be defiant against the terrorists.”

Madeleine nodded. “Yes. Liam could take a stoic stance and I can take a determined stance. We’ll show that we recognize the seriousness of the situation.” She paused, her expression becoming more open than Riley had ever seen it. “Thank you Riley. You’ve shown yourself to be an asset.” She looked at Hana. “Both of you really have.”

Later Riley looked on as Madeleine planted a baby apple tree. Weeks ago she’d watched Olivia do the same, on a day that seemed to be filled with nothing but pageantry, and she’d questioned her reasons for being in Cordonia, and the motives of everyone involved. Now a paradigm shift seemed to permeate the air alongside the smoke.

**

Hana looked across the pool. Liam and Riley conversed quietly as Drake leaned back with his eyes closed. She drifted over to sit next to Maxwell, who seemed lost in thought. “How are you doing Maxwell?”

Maxwell flashed her his warm smile, but it was missing some of its usual joy. “I’m okay. Holding up okay, anyway. What about you?”

“I’m...more okay than I thought I’d be, honestly. It seems a bit-foolish, lazy maybe, to be relaxing in a hot tub with everything that’s going on. I feel a bit like I’m not doing enough to help.”

Maxwell squeezed her hand briefly. “Hey, you kicked ass at polo the other day. And you’re navigating lady-in-waiting stuff. And you’re being my unofficial therapist. So you’re basically awesome.”

Hana smiled. “Thank you Maxwell.” She glanced over at Riley. “How are you and Riley doing?”

“Good. It feels like old times. We’ve talked a lot, and we’re back to bestie status.”

“That’s good. Have you told her that you...want more than bestie status?”

“No, I haven’t exactly gotten the courage to bring that up. I’m kind of stuck between thinking my love life is irrelevant with everything that’s going on and thinking I should get my act together and tell her how I feel because life is fragile and all that. But that’s all in a blender with being afraid that I’m going to mess up our friendship if I bring up how I feel.”

Hana nodded, thoughtful. “I really do think that she feels something...more than friendship, for you Maxwell.”

Maxwell glanced over at Riley and Liam talking. “So are you, like, her girlfriend and her wingwoman at the same time? That is-amazing.”

Hana put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle. “I’m in love with her, and I want the best for her. I think that’s you, Maxwell.”

Maxwell blushed and ducked his head. “Wow. You and I, we’re like...potentially best friend paramours.”

“The most accurate term seems to be metamour-the partner of your partner.” Hana watched as Liam nodded to Riley and then made his way over to climb out of the pool. “Now go over there and talk to Riley.”

“Bossy...I think I do remember Riley saying she was into that kind of thing…”

Hana rolled her eyes and gave Maxwell a slight shove.

Riley smiled as Maxwell half-floated over to her. “Why hello.”

“Hey.” Maxwell settled next to her and bumped her shoulder gently with his. “I was wondering something.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you wanna maybe, get some dinner after we’re done here. Out, I mean. In the city, that is. I could show you around. There’s a cool clock tower and...stuff.”

“You know, that sounds really lovely.” Riley smiled and Maxwell felt his heartrate quicken.

“Cool. Cool cool.”

**

“And here’s the square where Bertrand gave me a lecture about upholding the family name, or something. And over at this fountain, here we have Fabian Rhys, one of Liam’s ancestors. He was a patron of the arts. He’s almost as handsome as my ancestor Percival, after whom I am named. Middle-named, anyway.”

“The man in the painting in your house who looks uncannily like you? Or I suppose I should say you look uncannily like him.”

“That’s the one.” Maxwell grinned. “That’s what I would look like if I could grow such a magnificent beard.”

Riley smiled. “I do love a good beard. Though if you looked that much like him I’d probably have run away screaming; I’ve seen The Shining.”

“Understandable.” He tilted his head and looked at her. “I don’t know your middle name.”

Riley smiled. “Haseya.”

Maxwell rolled the inflection around in his mind. “Is it Navajo?”

“It is. My mother was determined to give me a gender-neutral name. She liked Riley, as it apparently means ‘courage.’ My father was stationed somewhere far away and didn’t get to the hospital until several days later but my father’s mother was present during my birth. I was born rather premature, and the doctors were not entirely optimistic. My grandmother decided therefore that my Navajo name should be Haseya, which means ‘she will rise.’ My mother liked it enough that she put it down on my birth certificate as my middle name.”

“So you’re basically ‘courage rising’? That is badass.”

“Maybe a little too much. Some Icarus vibes follow me I think.”

Maxwell sat on the edge of the fountain and patted a space next to him. Riley sat next to him, allowing her knee to knock against his.

“If you are an Icarus sort, let’s remember that the gods of Greek and Roman mythology were a bunch of assholes who set people up to fail.”

Riley’s eyes widened. “Yeah…”

Maxwell frowned. “You okay?”

“Yeah. That was just...a really good reminder.”

Maxwell gave her a wry grin. “I can, much to everyone’s surprise, be profound.”

She smiled. “That’s no surprise to anyone who’s really paying attention.”

Maxwell held her gaze for a moment and then looked down at his feet, blushing.

“Hey Maxwell, thanks for this.”

He looked back up at her. “I thought we could use a best friend date.”

She looked at him, considering. “Is that the extent of our relationship? Best friends?”

Maxwell felt his heartrate quicken. “Well...that kind of depends…”

“Maxwell, correct me if I’m wrong, but it seemed that you and Hana were plotting earlier at the spa.”

“You noticed huh?”

“I used to be a spy. Observation is key.”

“Well, plotting might be a little extreme, but she was encouraging...this. As in, me telling you how I feel. And she seemed to think that you might reciprocate.”

Riley bit her lip and nodded. “I do Maxwell. Not sure when it happened, but I do.”

Maxwell considered her. “Who were you talking about, when you told me you had feelings for someone who isn’t Liam? You know, on the Royal Hunt? Was it Hana?”

“It was. Although, I think having feelings for both of you started on that first visit to Lythikos.”

_“In fact, Lady Riley, may I have the honor of this dance?”_

_Riley smiled. “I’m honored, but I don’t suppose I could dance with Hana?” She immediately regretted it; she must sound incredibly rude._

_Hana saved her from choking on her foot. “I’m flattered, but I already promised Tariq the first dance.” She leaned in to Riley and whispered. “Don’t worry, just remember what we practiced and you’ll do fine.”_

_Riley turned to Maxwell and curtsied. “It is I who would be honored, my Lord.”_

_Maxwell bowed, and then held out his hand to her. “My Lady.”_

_She followed Maxwell out onto the floor. He smiled as he placed his hand on her waist and raised her hand to the starting position, but then apprehension crossed his countenance. “Oh god...do you even know the Cordonian Waltz?” he whispered._

_Riley gave him an innocent look. “Is it different from the other waltzes?” She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his panicked expression. “I’m kidding. Hana taught me last night.”_

_His face fell. “I’m sorry...I knew I was forgetting something.”_

_“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Hana was an excellent teacher.” They began to glide smoothly._

_“Very nice Riley,” Maxwell smiled, impressed._

_“I try.”_

_They continued the dance successfully, and when Maxwell spun her into his arms, she suddenly became aware that he was very much her type. There was nothing to be done about it, except maybe to have a bit of fun._

_“There’s no one I’d rather be dancing with,” she murmured, feeling badly about her earlier faux pas._

_Maxwell stiffened. “Riley…you shouldn’t say such things.”_

_Riley pursed her lips, feeling embarrassed. “I only mean...you’re an excellent dancer.” That should lighten the mood; Maxwell took a lot of pride in his dance skills._

_“Still, it’s better if you don’t talk like that. If anyone heard...you’re a suitor, you should always be thinking of Prince Liam.”_

_Riley hoped her blush couldn’t be seen. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Well, perhaps Olivia shouldn’t have chosen such a flirtatious waltz.”_

“Wow.” Maxwell grinned. “You had me tied up in knots. I was scared to fall for you.”

“What about now? Are you still scared?”

“Oh definitely. This is kind of new to me. I mean, I’ve been with people before, but it was always after a night of clubbing kind of thing. I mean, there was someone in college I wanted to get serious with, but they didn’t think I was mature enough. Story of my life, I guess.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, my experience isn’t much more. I’ve had two serious relationships that didn’t last longer than two years, and a friends with multiple benefits kind of situation. And now I have this thing with Hana starting. I’ve never had feelings for more than one person at once.”

“I guess that’s kind of my fear. If you ultimately choose her, and our...I guess it’s not exactly a triangle…”

“A capital V, perhaps?”

“Yeah. I guess you’re bottom…”

“Oh I am.” She smirked.

He blushed and laughed. “Well, I should probably tell you I’m a switch.”

“Oh, I’m pretty versatile.”

“Good to know.” He cleared his throat. “But the point remains. I’m apprehensive about what could happen.”

Riley nodded and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We don’t have to make any decisions tonight. Just know that I do have feelings for you. And the thought of hurting you in some way...well, I hate it. Because I can’t imagine my life without you being in it in some capacity. So let’s take things slow.”

He smiled. “I can handle that.”

They stood and began to walk back to the manor. She didn’t let go of his hand. He saw her subtly nod to the guards who were tailing them and he relaxed.

Until an inconvenient memory came roaring to the forefront of his brain. “Um, Riley? I have to tell you something.”

“What is it Maxwell?”

“I tried to kiss Logan.”

She squeezed his hand. “Understandable.”

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. “Really?”

“Yeah. Logan’s a catch. I mean, he’s my brother, so I think he’s great. And I assume you backed off when he told you to back off.”

“Yeah, of course.” Maxwell thought back to their conversation that night. The details were fuzzy, given that he’d had too much to drink. “He is a really good guy. I hope that he visits often.”

She smiled. “Me too. Granted, that depends on if I can find a permanent position after my penitential duties to the Crown are finished. I’m looking into the university system here.”

“Do you think you’ll have a chance?”

“It’s promising, but more of the starving adjunct type of position rather than tenured position. At least for a while.”

“Bertrand will be happy to have you back in Ramsford.”

Riley looked at him. “Really? I don’t think he and I have really talked since Liam revealed, you know…”

Maxwell thought back to Olivia’s discovery of the photos that Bertrand had sold to the tabloids. Maybe Olivia hadn’t revealed that to Riley. If so, it’d be an ace in his sleeve-guilt trip material, as it were. “Well, Bertrand is all about family and honor and stuff. And you’re family. You just haven’t seen him because he’s dealing with estate stuff. And parenting stuff. And I suspect wooing Savannah stuff.”

Riley nodded. “Good for him. I hope it works out.”

“Me too.”

**

“If we leave the gallery open for just a few hours, and if we can procure appropriate footwear so people don’t slip and fall, we can salvage this. We just have to remove enough water so people aren’t slogging through it, and we can spin it as an art installation, say it’s to raise awareness for the flooding in Portavira.”

Riley looked around at the rest of the group. Slowly, skepticism turned to enthusiasm.

“I can spread the word on social media,” Maxwell said. “I’ll come up with an awesome hashtag.” He took out his phone and tapped away.

Madeleine nodded. “It’ll be seen as being avant garde. I know who to call for footwear.” She turned to Justin. “Justin, contact as many press outlets as possible.”

“On it,” Justin took out his own phone.

The group dispersed to keep the gallery opening on track, and Riley and Drake found themselves bailing water.

“Can I confess something to you Drake?”

Drake’s eyes widened. “That depends. Is this another big secret?”

“No, it’s quite mundane.”

“Okay, sure.”

“I’m totally scared of water.” Riley hefted another bucketful and carried it out to one of the bins.

Drake took his own bucketful and followed her. “Okay, first of all, you swam in the ocean at the beach party a few months ago. And I know you went to the Forgotten Falls with Liam. And you went fishing with me the other night. Second of all, you were a firefighter. If there’s something that’s scarier than water, it has to be fire.”

“I wasn’t alone any of those times. I had to survive fire when I was a kid, but I’ve never had to survive anything water-related. And water kills more people than fire.” Riley straightened and dragged her forearm across her forehead.

They walked back inside the gallery. “Alright Zane. So water is scarier than fire, but water puts out fire.”

“Not always. We don’t use water that much in forest fire-fighting.”

“Fair enough. But I have to say, that the damage caused by the fire that burned down the Applewood Orchards is a lot more devastating, and will take longer to recover from than the flooding here, or in Portavira.”

They filled their buckets again. “That’s true,” Riley said. “But it’s like that Robert Frost poem: “Some say the world will end in fire/some say in ice/from what I’ve tasted of desire/I hold with those who favor fire/But if it had to perish twice,/I think I know enough of hate/to know that ice is also great/and will suffice.”

Drake hefted his bucket. “All this art is getting into your head Zane.”

Riley followed him with her own bucket. “I’m a nerd Drake; I like poetry. But also, it’s these attacks. If fire is desire, I get that, you know? I can understand how people could be driven to desperate, albeit unforgivable, measures because of what they want. But ice is water, and people terrorize because of hate. And hate is a lot harder for me to understand, and scares me a hell of a lot more.”

**

Riley walked alongside Liam down the hospital corridor, wondering if Constantine was motivated by desire-desire for Cordonia’s stability, desire to know that he had prepared Liam well enough...or a hatred that she could only assume was borne out of fear.

They paused outside of Constantine’s room. “We don’t have to do this,” Riley said quietly.

“To be honest Riley...it’s as much for him as it is for you and Olivia. I want to give him a chance to come clean.”

“Does Olivia know what we’ve found out?” Riley felt that Olivia deserved to hear this as well, though she also felt she could use Olivia’s support now.

“She does. She has chosen to avoid my father.” Liam didn’t elaborate, and Riley assumed there were layers that weren’t her’s to unravel.

She followed Liam into the room. A doctor bowed to Constantine, Regina, and Liam and left the four of them alone.

Constantine and Regina both looked curiously at Riley. “Lady Riley, I’m afraid this is a family matter,” Constantine said in a tone that wasn’t unkind, but that brooked no argument.

“I asked her to come Father,” Liam said. He paused, and Riley was struck at how the authority had shifted. “I wanted to give you a chance to explain. And to apologize.”

Constantine narrowed his eyes. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

“We know father. Lady Penelope confessed to Riley of her own volition, and so did Bastien, after I demanded the truth. I can only assume you enacted this plot to ensure I would choose Countess Madeleine.”

Riley glanced at Regina, who was looking incredulously at the two men. “Constantine...what is this about?” But recognition began to dawn on her face.

Constantine looked between his wife and his son and then nodded. “Yes, it’s true. I took steps to ensure that you would choose Madeleine, once I knew my cancer was terminal.” He paused and walked to the window, looking out for a few moments before turning around again. “Cordonia has always had its fair share of enemies, but I’ve seen them grow bolder throughout my reign. As I would not be around much longer to help Liam face these enemies, I took steps to ensure Cordonia’s stability. Madeleine has spent years preparing to be queen; she was the only suitable choice.” He looked directly at Riley. “Although you did impress me with your intelligence and education, you still could not compete with her. Inexperience can be seen as weakness, and weakness, even in appearance...especially in appearance...is fatal. I’ve lost so much to our kingdom’s enemies, and when I am gone, there will be no one left to protect my son from these same enemies. One wrong step, and Liam could lose his kingdom, or even his life. Madeleine is my best hope of keeping him...and Cordonia...safe.”

It was a strange sort of absolution. Had she actually done her job and turned over the intel she’d gathered, Riley mused, she might feel as if the scales were balanced with Constantine’s actions. And indeed, what was there to say? Constantine surely felt as if what he’d done was acceptable risk, collateral damage, especially given what he’d already lost.

“No.” 

It was spoken softly, but with a gravitas that drew all eyes in the room to Liam. 

“You act as if you had no choice in this matter, but you did make a choice, about what kind of king, what kind of father-” he paused, and his gaze turned sympathetic as he looked at Regina and Riley, “and what kind of man to be.” He returned his gaze to Constantine. “And now you will have to reckon with the consequences. Lady Riley and Duchess Olivia overcame your actions, and have continued to serve Cordonia. I don’t need to remind you that Lady Riley was injured in the attack on the palace, not running away, but protecting Madeleine. She has continued to aid us since then. She and Olivia have succeeded in spite of, not because of your actions.” He paused. “You have also managed to undermine the Crown, however inadvertently. I don’t know if you’ve seen some of the letters to the editor of Cordonia’s leading paper, not to mention editorials, criticizing the way we both handled the release of the photos at the Coronation Ball, criticism that has only been mitigated with the way Madeleine and I have handled these latest attacks, and Riley has been indispensable in the way she’s aided us in that regard.” Liam allowed some emotion to enter his countenance. “I don’t want us to spend your final weeks in conflict Father, but I can’t, in good conscience, not confront you with what you’ve done.”

“Constantine,” Regina’s voice was barely audible, but it conveyed both request and admonishment.

Constantine looked at the three of them. “I’ve heard it said that facing one’s own mortality can bring clarity. However, hindsight tells me I was erroneous.” He locked eyes with Riley. “And it seems I certainly underestimated you, Lady Riley.”

You certainly did. Let’s add one more to the list. “I understand why you did what you did. If I were in your position, I might have done the same.” She paused, allowing herself to relish the surprise on his face. “But I think you underestimated your son even more. He’s a good man. It’s rather unfortunate that you have used some of your remaining time to prove that he is a good man in spite of you rather than because of you. But I don’t think it’s too late to correct course.” She bowed. “I’ll give you some privacy.” She turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. 

With each step she took, fire and ice mingled, melting something that had grown cold and hard within her.


	5. all hail the underdogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations and costume balls.

Liam was starfished, face down on his bed. Drake couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen him in such a casual pose.

“How, Drake? How is it that a woman who completely enchanted me and then turned out to be a spy has disappointed me less than my own father?”

Drake sighed and leaned back in the armchair he was occupying. “Is that a rhetorical question? Or a hypothetical question?”

Liam turned his head to the side so he could peer at Drake. “Let’s go with hypothetical.”

“Well,” Drake tapped the side of his water bottle. “Zane owned up to it. She didn’t try to deny it or anything. She also didn’t actually hurt anyone. I mean, she didn’t turn over sensitive information to the CIA, but that particular sensitive information wasn’t like, anything that threatened the United States, so, although you could argue she let down both countries, she really didn’t betray either one.” He took a swig of water. “That’s how I see it anyway.”

Liam turned over so he was laying on his back. He stared up at the ceiling. “It’s a shame. She’d make a good leader, otherwise.”

There was a silence, long and pregnant. Drake sighed. “Look, Liam...isn’t there some kind of constitutional provision that says you can change your choice for the good of the country?”

Liam blinked. “You mean, my choice of future queen?”

“Yeah.”

Liam looked up at the ceiling. “I couldn’t do that to Hana. Kiara has always been much more interested in other career pursuits. Penelope isn’t suitable or interested. Olivia and Riley are both wild cards. It’s one thing my father was actually correct about; neither of them is ready to be queen.”

Drake pressed his thumb into the plastic of the bottle. “And you’re not sure Zane has proven her loyalty?”

Liam sat up, rubbing his hands over his face. “I’ve read every paper she’s published, including her Master’s thesis. I didn’t spend enough time reflecting over all the conversations she and I had, prior to my Coronation. Riley is too... pragmatic, for lack of a better word, to serve in a monarchy like our’s. She’ll make an excellent professor, but she’s not suitable to lead, loathe as I am to admit it. I think she has potential, perhaps if she married an heir and gradually shifted into the role, but for the near future, I think it’s more appropriate that she continues in an advisory capacity.”

Drake stared at the plastic bottle, counting the ridges over and over in an effort to remain calm. “Sounds like you’re becoming a lot more pragmatic.”

He finally looked up after a long silence from Liam. He expected to see Liam’s kingly facade firmly in place, but Liam looked resigned. “It seems the only way to survive.”

Drake stood. “Hold on. I’ll be back in a minute.” Liam nodded and Drake left, striding to his room to retrieve a box. When he returned, Liam was standing near the window, looking out. He turned at the sound of the door closing.

“I was saving this for your wedding. But I think I should give it to you now.” He held the small box out to Liam.

Liam accepted it and opened it carefully. “A watch?” He reached into the box and pulled the item out,” setting the empty box on the desk. “To remind me that no one can tame time?” He gave Drake a half smile. “I hardly need a reminder.” When Drake didn’t respond, he opened it, his eyes widening in surprise. “A compass.” He cradled it in his hands. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Drake rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “You’re the best person I know. The compass is...a tool, I guess, to help you focus when the weight of the world is making it difficult.”

Liam set the compass down on the desk carefully and strode over to Drake, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you Drake.”

Drake returned the hug, holding on tightly for a moment. “You’re welcome.” He pulled away slowly. “I’ll see you later.” He walked out and closed the door softly.

Liam walked back over to his desk, opening one of the drawers and removing the thin volume of poetry. He’d read the poem that Riley had bookmarked so many times that he had it nearly memorized. He lay it down carefully next to the compass, and let his eye travel to the small cactus that Olivia had given him. 

Carefully, he put everything back into place. His heart was heavy, but he felt a sense of gratitude for his motley crew of northern stars.

**

Riley opened her bedroom door to see Hana holding a garment bag. “I assumed you didn’t have a costume for the Costume Ball.”

“You assumed correctly,” Riley said after inviting Hana into the room. “I’m assuming you have a costume for me in that bag, rather than a costume that you’re going to tease me with.”

Hana giggled. “You assume correctly.” She unzipped the bag to reveal a white gown. “I didn’t have a lot of time to put it together, but I think you’ll look incredible in white.” She carefully extracted the gown and then a halo and a pair of wings. 

Riley blinked, surprised. “You’re going for irony I see.”

“I think it’s very fitting,” Hana smiled. “Besides, you already played a devil at the Masquerade Ball. And that was back when you were sneaking around. Now you’re being honest.”

“I remember picking out that costume. It was almost immediately after we met.”

“You remember.”

“How could I forget the color of your underwear?” Riley smirked. “Rose pink, just like your skin when you’re flustered. Kind of like now.”

Hana met her gaze and began to unbutton her shirt. She removed it along with her trousers and laid them aside. She giggled. “Now you look like I remember you from that first meeting, but much less self-assured.”

“I’m always in awe when I encounter perfection.”

Hana smiled. “Now you’ve seen me in my undergarments twice, and I have yet to see you.”

“Yes ma’am,” Riley shucked off her own outerwear. “I’m doubtful that you can be impressed after seeing yourself in the mirror every day.”

Hana took Riley’s hands in her own. “You’re beautiful Riley. I could feast my eyes upon you all night.”

“I could do the same, though I have to request that we take some breaks to make out.”

Hana leaned in to place kisses along Riley’s jaw. “That can be arranged,” she whispered.

**

“It’s wonderful to meet you Savannah,” Riley leaned in to hug Savannah, who returned the embrace.

“Likewise. Between Drake and Maxwell, I feel like I know you already.”

“Now that we’re all here, it’s costume time!” Maxwell did a little shimmy back and forth. “I’ve got something special picked out for you Savannah.”

Savannah exchanged an amused look with Riley and Hana. “I can’t wait.”

Everyone dispersed to put on costumes. Riley went back to her room and carefully stepped into the white gown, adding the wings and halo after fussing with hair and makeup. She walked into the parlor they’d agreed to convene in to find Liam and Drake in regalia. “Wow... you both looked like you stepped out of a royal portrait.”

Liam smiled, his eyes soft. “Riley, you look stunning.”

Drake nodded appreciatively. “Yeah Zane, that is definitely your color.”

“Thank you. It’s all due to Hana’s creativity and diligence.”

As if summoned, Hana entered the room. Riley’s eyes widened. “Zowie.”

Hana beamed. “I am the goddess of spring.” She twirled in her floral dress. “And you gentlemen look wonderful.”

“Thank you Hana.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have arrived,” Maxwell strode into the room, wearing a fitted navy suit. Riley was surprised at how under-stated, though certainly tasteful, his attire was. Soon her eye was drawn to the squid-shaped bowtie.

“Maxwell…that tie is ink-redible.”

Maxwell grinned at her. “Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?”

Hana giggled and Liam smirked, while Drake rolled his eyes. “This is how I die.” His expression shifted as Savannah entered the room, wearing a knee-length pink ballgown. The skirt was made up of delicate-looking chiffon jellyfish. Somehow the dress managed to be elegant and understated.

Maxwell grinned. “Thank you Savannah, for wearing my masterpiece. Sea creature couture for the win.”

“Oh Savannah, you’re a vision.” Hana sighed.

Riley gave Savannah an encouraging smile. “I think Maxwell must have been inspired by your natural beauty as much as his love of all things aquatic.”

Liam nodded. “You look marvelous Savannah.”

“Yeah Sis, you’re rocking that dress.” Drake’s smile was soft.

Savannah blushed. “Thank you, everyone.”

Liam’s eyes were tired, but his smile still managed to reach them. “Shall we be on our way?”

Riley broke off from the rest of the group with Savannah and Drake. “Walker, you keep giving me these looks. I know Hana chose an ironic costume for me.”

Drake smirked. “You’re not wrong, especially given you were wearing that devil costume your first ball here, when I thought you were this wide-eyed baby deer that had stumbled into a hunter’s campsite. But I was actually thinking about how interesting it is that you’re still hanging around the commoners.”

“Well, I like that role better than playing Princess...or infiltrator.”

Savannah looked at the two of them. “Aww….Drake has a friend.” She chuckled at Drake’s eyeroll. 

Riley shrugged. “Two peas in a pod, we are. Birds of a feather flocking together over whiskey that we’re drinking to our candy-coated marshmallow hearts’ content.”

Savannah looked impressed. “You do know Drake.”

Drake scoffed. “Alright you two.”

The three of them walked into the ballroom, clapping politely as the herald announced various nobles and Constantine made a speech. Riley swept the room with her eyes, taking note of various attendees. 

A flash of scarlet entered her peripheral vision. “Did you actually manage to dress yourself for a ball?” 

“Of course not; Hana picked this out.” She turned to see Olivia’s smirk. “Oh my, red really is your color, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is.” Olivia gave her an appraising look. “Hmm...your costume is a bit tame. I would have chosen something more warrior-like for you.”

“There are archangels in literature, you know. Fighting Lucifer and whatnot.”

Olivia nodded, considering. “Indeed. And I suppose a facade of innocence is valuable for subterfuge.”

The music of a waltz began to play. Riley curtsied to Olivia. “Your Grace, may I have the honor of this dance?”

“I suppose you may; what’s a little more charity to throw your way?”

Olivia looked at Riley seriously as they swayed through the waltz. “Did you confront Constantine?” she asked quietly.

“Liam did all of the confronting, actually. I didn’t say much to him. I honestly feel that it’s Liam and you whom he truly wronged.”

Olivia arched one elegant eyebrow. “Oh? And suppose you really were just an American waitress who’d been swept up in the affairs of a foreign nobility? Would you feel so removed from it then?”

Riley laughed softly but derisively. “Oh Olivia, that never would have happened. Fairy tales are for children who don’t know any better. Jumping into snake pits is for adrenaline addicts like myself who know better but do it anyway.”

Olivia looked as if she were about to respond, when they were suddenly distracted by a commotion coming from elsewhere in the ballroom. Drake and Neville were facing off like two roosters.

“What on earth is that all about?” Riley wondered aloud.

Maxwell appeared next to her. “They got into it the day of the charity polo match. Neville said something about Liam giving handouts to commoners instead of honoring the nobility.” He winced slightly as he said it.

A crowd had gathered around the two men. Neville sneered at Drake. “No matter how hard you try to mimic your betters, you’ll never be one of us. You simply don’t have the temperament for it.”

Drake glared back. “That’s rich, coming from the guy with an ego the size of this palace. But I guess when you don’t have a damn heart, noble ‘breeding’ and etiquette are all you’ve got to cling to.”

As many in the crowd laughed and applauded, Neville’s sneer turned into a scowl. “I… I…I’ve tolerated your insubordination long enough!” He reached under his jacket and pulled out a white glove. “I, Lord Neville Vancoeur… demand that you meet me in a duel.” He tossed the glove at Drake’s feet.

“Oh, snap!” Maxwell said, his mouth opening in surprise.

“Neville, what are you doing?!” Rashad’s eyes were wide in horror. 

“There hasn’t been an honour duel in Cordonia in a hundred years!” Liam said, looking from Neville to Drake in concern.

Olivia smiled. “You’re right… it’s about time we had one. This palace was getting terribly predictable.”

“Seriously?” Riley stared at Olivia, who simply shrugged in response.

“I accept,” Drake replied, staring Neville down.

“Is this for real?” Riley asked as the crowd followed Drake and Neville outside.

“Afraid so,” Maxwell responded.

“A duel? My oh my, and here I thought this gala would be dull.” A tall, elegant red-haired woman strode toward the front of the crowd imposingly. Riley looked over to Olivia to see her face impassive but hardened.

“Ah, I knew this Gala would be memorable!” Constantine said, taking a palace near the front of the observers and rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. 

Regina looked at him disapprovingly. “Darling, this is hardly something to celebrate.”

“Mon dieu, how barbaric” Kiara said, her face lined with worry. _At least there’s one sensible person here,_ Riley thought.

“You’re the toughest person I know, Drake. You can do this.” Liam said encouragingly. 

Drake smiled at him gratefully. “Guess I should thank you for all those mock duels we had as kids.”

“Just be careful. Please,” Hana urged. 

“And remember…” Maxwell said seriously, “I’ll be right at your side the whole time… filming everything!” 

Drake smirked. “Just what I need. Thanks, Maxwell. You always know what to say.” 

“Anytime, buddy.”

“Let the duel begin!” Constantine called.

Riley’s eyes widened at the swords that Neville and Drake held. “Those are not blunt swords.”

“How observant of you,” Olivia murmured. “No idea how you managed to get yourself dismissed from your previous employ.”

“Don’t worry,” Maxwell gave Riley’s arm a squeeze. “They’re supposed to yield before too much blood is shed.”

Riley shook her head. “I’m out.” She turned and strode back to the ballroom, a guard trailing her.

She slowed to a stop as she came face to face with Bertrand. “Bertrand…” She paused, and then curtsied. “That is, Duke Ramsford.”

Bertrand’s eyes widened. “Lady Riley...ahem…” he straightened. “You look lovely.” He hesitated, and then reached for her hand with his left. She allowed him to kiss the back of it. “It truly is a pleasure to see you.”

“You honor me,” Riley said quietly. “And if I may say so, you’re looking rather dapper yourself.”

Bertrand looked down at his grey suit. “Ah, thank you.”

They looked awkwardly at one another. Riley sighed. “Okay, we have to hash this out. Bertrand, I am sorry for everything I put you through.”

Bertrand’s eyes softened. “Riley, I’m not angry with you.” He sighed. “I won’t deny that you...caused me some distress, but I have been spending a certain amount of time with Savannah and my son, and it has revealed some things to me.” He paused, as if searching for words. “I was so focused on House Beaumont, on maintaining an image that my father would approve of.” His countenance seemed pained. “But my father spent rather carelessly and now he’s dead, and he left us absent of any real advice regarding what is truly important.” He locked eyes with Riley. “And in a way, your presence in my life these past few months, and certain...revelations, have helped me to realize that I need to evaluate my priorities. I suppose what I’m trying to say is that I would like to be friends.”

Riley held out her hand and Bertrand accepted her handshake. Riley briefly considered telling him that she and Maxwell were seeing one another, but decided not to press her luck.

Bertrand was momentarily relaxed, but then he looked around. “Where is everyone?”

“Outdoors. Lord Neville challenged Drake to an honor duel.”

“What?!” Bertrand’s eyes widened. 

“Same, Bertrand. Same.”

**

“If you can beat a trained opponent in your first real duel, I’d love to see how you do with some proper lessons.” Liam looked so pleased that Riley had to begrudgingly admit that the whole duel had something of a silver lining.

“Apart from Neville trying to stab me, waving a sword around was actually kind of fun.” Drake couldn’t hide a grin.

“You were like a knight in shining armor!” Hana’s eyes shone, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Riley raised an eyebrow. Having Drake in their polycule was an interesting, if somewhat amusing, prospect.

“I bet Dad would have been proud of you,” Savannah smiled and squeezed Drake’s arm.

Out of the corner of her eye, Riley saw Olivia’s posture stiffen. Riley turned toward her, only for Olivia to excuse herself. Riley followed her with her eyes, watching as she spoke with the imposing woman who had appeared as Neville was challenging Drake. Facing one another, the resemblance became clear.

Riley glanced at Hana, Maxwell, Liam, Drake, Savannah, and Bertrand, who seemed to be caught up in conversation. She slipped away and approached Olivia and the other Nevrakis.

“Am I interrupting?”

Olivia’s eyes flashed momentarily with annoyance that quickly shifted to something resembling gratitude. “Riley, I’d like you to meet my aunt, Lady Lucretia Nevrakis. Aunt Lucretia, this is Lady Riley Zane.”

Riley considered the woman in front of her. She imagined the feeling of ice on her tongue. “So you’re the woman who abandoned Olivia when her parents died.”

Lucretia arched one elegant eyebrow. “You’re a bold one aren’t you? As a matter of fact, I didn’t abandon anyone; I was simply away when the tragedy struck. You survived, didn’t you Livvy?

“I suppose I’m still here.” Olivia’s eyes flashed.

“My point exactly.”

“Why exactly are you here, Lucretia?” Riley added a lilt to her voice, attempting to affect some innocence.

Lucretia matched her. “Do I need a reason to check in with my favorite niece?”

“I suppose you don’t, seeing as you only visit when it suits you.” The ice in Olivia’s tone had melted into weariness.

Lucretia took a glass of wine from a passing waiter’s tray. She swirled it in the glass and gave it an unimpressed look before looking back at Olivia. “Well, if you must know, I came to see the new King. And to remind him to think of Lythikos when he’s considering the good of Cordonia. He’s honestly doing better than I expected. I wasn’t sure Liam would take to the responsibilities of the Crown.”

Olivia scoffed “And who are you to judge? You’ve hardly been around.” 

“I’ve been keeping an eye on things from afar…”

“Typical,” Olivia sneered.

Lucretia sighed. “I didn’t come here to argue with you Olivia. We need to discuss your future.”

“What future could we possibly have to talk about?”

“Why your wedding of course! The inevitable continuation of the Nevrakis line!”

Olivia glared at her, flushing with indignation. “You can’t be serious.”

Lucretia was undeterred. “You might have taken your chance to put yourself forward as queen, Livvy. But you’ve let your feelings blind you to other opportunities. You’re still mooning over that man like a child when there are other bucks in the forest! Besides, you’re a Nevrakis. It would’ve been quaint for you to marry for love, but marrying for an alliance is far more appropriate.” She paused, as if weighing her next words. “It’s what your parents would’ve wanted..”

Olivia’s eyes flashed with anger and hurt. “We’ve barely spoken for years, and you think you can march in here and tell me what traitors would’ve wanted for me?”

Riley narrowed her eyes. “Interesting that you left Olivia alone to fend for herself for years, but you suddenly want to pressure her into marriage now that she’s a grown woman.”

Lucretia gave Riley a humorless smile. “Interesting that you, of all people, think you have any understanding of such things.” She sniffed. “As lovely as this has been, I’m afraid I have others I need to catch up with. Good night ladies.” She turned and walked across the ballroom.

Olivia sighed, her shoulders slumping. “Well, that wasn’t a disaster.”

“I don’t trust her,” Riley watched Lucretia walk out of sight.

“That makes two of us,” Olivia said. She sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I’m going to get some air.” She gave Riley a half smile. “Thank you.” She looked Riley up and down. “You and Hana are right. It is an apt costume.” She nodded and strode off.

Riley turned and began making her way back to where she’d left the others, but it appeared that they had dispersed. She scanned the room.

A roaring, thunderous noise interrupted her thoughts.

Riley didn’t know if it was the force of the blast that had thrown her to the floor or if she’d reacted to it by dropping down. She surveyed the scene as the ringing in her ears subsided and the dust settled.

Guards were ushering people out the doors. Others, along with Liam and Leo, were removing rubble from Constantine. Riley’s eyes zeroed in on the amount of blood that was coming from his mouth. He was saying something to Leo and Liam. She strained to listen.

“...chance to die a hero...instead of in a hospital bed.”

_When your patient tells you they are going to die, you need to listen to them. Patients know their body better than you, and they sometimes have a sense of impending doom. Do not disregard their comments if they tell you that they feel like they aren’t going to make it._

Riley looked away as she got to her feet. Her eyes settled on Bastien, knocked to the floor, unresponsive.

Riley darted to him, noticing as she neared that his breathing was steady. She stopped to rip her skirt off below her knees, realized it was georgette and therefore difficult to tear, and quickly tied it so she wouldn’t trip on it. She squatted behind Bastien’s head and used her forearms to stabilize his head and neck, before grasping the collar of his suit and pulling him toward the exit.

“Riley! Bastien!” Riley registered the cool night air and Drake’s panicked voice. “No,” she straightened and used her body to block him. “He’s breathing. Let the paramedics do what they need to do.” She could feel him relax slightly. She peered up into his face and watched as he seemed to shift his attention. He put one arm around her. “C’mon. They’re going to let us go to Savannah’s apartment.” Riley glanced over to see Savannah on his other side. All around King’s Guards were ushering people to waiting vehicles. Riley’s mind raced. The waitstaff had all been familiar, and she’d taken note of every noble.

_Melissa looked like the stereotypical professional woman: glasses, hair in a bun, and a skirt suit. She sat down next to Riley and opened up a laptop. “The tavern doesn’t have a uniform, but you’ll have to wear all black.” She clicked open a file. “The tavern attracts tourists who don’t want to go where the tourists go, which is why we use it to keep tabs on some of our targets; ambassadors and their ilk fancy themselves too sophisticated for tourist crowds, but want to blend in. You’re assigned to Cordonia. Here you have all the nobles and royals and such you could possibly come into contact with. Just keep your eyes and ears open around them, if they happen to walk into the tavern. And if you catch anyone’s eye, and get invited out, go. Just don’t do anything stupid.”_

_Seven months later, Riley walked into the tavern’s breakroom and dialed Melissa. “One of the Cordonian nobles last night asked me to go home with him and compete for the Crown Prince’s hand,” she spoke low into the phone. She listened to the click of a keyboard._

_“You should go. Use this opportunity to see what you can find out. Try not to spend too much money; you know the agency will only comp you a certain amount. Try to compete, but don’t worry if you wash out after a month.”_

_“What if I don’t wash out after a month?”_

_“Well, you’ll be called home before things get too crazy.”_

“Please tell me all of those vehicles have been vetted,” she murmured to Drake.

“King’s guards always have eyes on vehicles around the palace,” Drake said.

“What if some of them are compromised?”

Savannah looked at her with wide eyes. “What?”

“Zane, vehicles are searched constantly, and watched around the clock.” Drake’s eyes betrayed his fear, but he spoke in a reassuring tone.

“You’re right. Sorry.”

Bertrand jogged up to them, and Savannah reached for his hand. He took it. “Riley,” he said, his tone revealing that he was only just keeping it together. Something must have shown on her face, because he cleared his throat. “Maxwell and Hana are being taken to a safehouse. I helped them to a vehicle myself.”

Drake looked at him in surprise. “I thought all the nobles were going to safe houses.”

“I’m not leaving Savannah.”

Drake gave him a nod, communicating more in one gesture than could have been said in many words. 

**

“I can’t believe you made such a beautiful child Bertrand.” Riley sank deeper into the cushions of Savannah’s couch, counting Bartie’s tiny fingers over and over again. “Well, I can, because Savannah is a total fox.”

“Slow down Zane,” Drake smirked from his chair. 

Savannah chuckled and held Bertrand’s hand. Bertrand smiled, his eyes tired but proud. The four of them sat in silence that was made bearable by Bartie’s coos. Eventually Savannah put Bartie back to bed and then she and Bertrand headed to the bedroom. Riley didn’t bother arguing with Drake when he insisted on taking the floor.

“Zane,” he whispered in the dark, “how do you think they got in?” It was completely dark, save for a hint of moonlight peeking through the curtains.

“It’s someone on the inside,” she whispered. “There weren’t any new staff members working the ball tonight.”

“Damn. It could be anyone.” There was a pause. “Almost anyone, I mean. And I’m not just saying that because I’m pretty sure you could kill me.”

Riley clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter-or her crying; she wasn’t sure which was making her shake uncontrollably, though a distant part of her brain helpfully supplied that she was in hysterics because of the night’s events.

“Zane. Zane? Hey, it’s going to be okay.” She could hear Drake shifting around on the floor. “Do you want me to get my break-in-case-of-emergency whiskey?”

It was enough to calm her down slightly. “Have we actually reached that point, or are you just trying to distract me?”

Drake reached for her, resting a hand on her forearm. “You remember the last time we had whiskey together? Well, not the last time, that was when we were saying goodbye to Hana at the Coronation. I mean the time that Tariq was in your room and you kicked his ass. We were drinking whiskey and I totally spilled my guts. You could have totally taken advantage. You didn’t.” He paused. “I’m really glad you came back, even if it means I’m indebted to Olivia Nevrakis.”

Riley breathed, feeling her heartrate return to normal. “I appreciate you Drake.”

“I mean, I’m good for whiskey.”

“You’re a good friend.” Riley turned on her side, squinting to make out Drake’s form in the dark. “And you didn’t act like a moody little bitch when I said I didn’t return your feelings.”

Drake shifted to his side. “That’s a really low bar. In order to not step over it I’d have to dig a huge tunnel beneath it and then burrow my way through.”

“I mean, you’re right, but also? It can be hard to choose the right thing over one’s feelings.”

There was a pause, long enough that Riley wondered if he’d fallen asleep. “Did you? Choose the right thing over your feelings?”

“No.” It was easier to admit it than she would have imagined. “If Olivia hadn’t uncovered what she found out about me I wouldn’t have ever come clean.”

“Okay, but why did you come back?”

“You know why. Olivia had found Tariq; she and I knew I could clear my name of “cheating” allegations, and have a smug moment, but also that it could give Liam some choice.” She paused. “And I have a very unhealthy addiction to adrenaline and meddling.”

“Okay but what’s going to make you stay?”

Riley considered. “Hana. She’s the reason I felt conflicted about my mission in the first place. Maxwell and Bertrand and Liam all had motives I didn’t really care about. They all wanted something from me, but Hana didn’t.” She paused. “Although, now I think it’s all of you. You’re all much more...I don’t know, I guess more important to me-you’ve all awakened my protective instincts than I predicted.”

Drake found her hand in the dark, squeezing it briefly. “That’s how I know.”

Riley smiled. She didn’t have to ask what he meant.


	6. all hail the outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships, both platonic and romantic, are further cemented.

Riley woke up two days after Constantine’s funeral to the sight of Hana staring out the window. “Hey,” Riley rubbed at her eyes. “How are you doing?”

Hana turned and smiled, but with eyes full of sorrow. “Rashad has asked my parents permission to formally court me.”

Rashad was the handsome lawyer who seemed more interested in an employee than a wife, another piece of evidence that Riley had added to her Proof That Cordonia is A 21st Century Shakespeare Play binder. Riley sat up and patted the bed next to her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Hana settled next to her and leaned against the headboard. “Rashad knows about us. He’s fine with it. He thinks he and I should take things slow.”

“How do you feel about Rashad?”

“He’s kind. I like talking to him. He’s handsome. He always seems to be caught up in his work though, like he can’t disconnect.” She sighed. “I’m pretty sure he knows that there’s...only about a 50/50 chance I’ll marry him.” She looked down at her perfectly manicured hands. “Riley, I can’t lose my parents now. When I was home before the Engagement Tour started, they threatened me with disownment if I didn’t listen to them; they thought I was getting too headstrong here. I know I should stand up to them, but…” she trailed off.

Riley took Hana’s hands in her own. “Hana, it’s very easy for people on the outside to say you should stand up to your parents. And yeah, okay, they’re being emotionally manipulative. But things are crazy right now. You don’t need to put negotiating your future with your parents on the list of things you’re trying to deal with. Or, for that matter, coming out. Not high up on it, anyway. I think it’s something to talk with your counselor about, but…” Riley paused, trying to think of an appropriate analogy. “You don’t start strength-training with powerlifting, you know?”

Hana leaned into her, sniffling. “You’re not just saying these things to make me feel better?”

“Not just that. I have no contact with my mother’s relatives because of whatever made her leave New York when she was twenty. A whole chunk of my family history and culture I don’t have, just a lot of unanswered questions.”

Hana sighed. “My parents want to meet you while they’re still here.”

Riley stiffened. “They do?”

Hana lifted her head. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about. They’re intrigued by you though.”

“Even though I egged you on that one time you were on the phone with your mom?”

Hana gave a half smile. “They weren’t pleased, but that was before you were injured protecting Madeleine and the Cordonian press fell in love with you again.”

Riley nodded. “I see. Well, I’d be happy to, of course. Even though the prospect is more terrifying than anything I ever did for the CIA, and more terrifying than anything I did as a firefighter.”

That got a real smile from Hana. “I know you’re exaggerating to make me think that I’m worth being nervous over.”

Riley cupped Hana’s cheek in her hand. “You very much are. Worth it, that is.” She leaned in and kissed Hana softly. 

“Mmm...speaking of putting off coming out, I should probably sneak back to my room. I do hope your surveillance team doesn’t have loose lips.”

“I think not. Plus we have compulsory heterosexuality on our side.”

Hana smirked. “At least it has some uses.”

**

Finding herself in the boutique of Lythikos Keep gave Riley a strange sensation. Had it really only been a few weeks since she and Olivia were planning a re-entry to Court?

Olivia removed a crimson gown from a garment bag. “Consider it a Welcome Back to Lythikos gift.”

“I thought this was your color.” Riley gazed at the gown, her eyes settling on the flaming sword pin at the waist. “And your sigil.”

“Red is the best color to wear when you’re hunting your enemies,” Olivia replied. “Besides, you’re an honorary Nevrakis now.”

Riley smiled. “Olivia…”

“Stop.” Olivia sighed. “I know I’m still being investigated.”

“They have eyes on both of us Olivia. Well, everyone who has been at Court, but yes, you and I are the usual suspects. Time will reveal that neither of us are Keyser Soze.” Riley took the dress from Olivia. “In the meantime, I do appreciate the dress.”

“Just don’t disappoint me Riley.” 

Riley had a feeling she wasn’t talking about the way Riley wore a dress.

**

“How much do you want to bet that this doubled as Olivia’s nursery.”

“That would explain a few things.” Riley looked around the armory before turning her attention back to Maxwell. “Did you actually want to sneak down here to practice some covert surveillance, or did you want to come down here to make out?”

Maxwell actually blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, effectively short-circuiting Riley’s brain. “I really did have surveillance in mind. Although...thinking about playing spy with you might have made me feel some kind of way. And the way you look in that dress is also contributing.”

Riley grinned and made her way to Maxwell. “How do you feel about multi-tasking?”

“I’m usually really bad at it,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. “Especially when the coolest,” he placed kisses behind her ear and slowly made his way to her lips, “smartest, hottest woman on the planet is looking at me the way she’s looking at me right now.”

Riley shivered. “Well, I suppose I should tell you to stop then.”

Maxwell pulled away a little, grinning. “I do like to be bossed around by sexy badasses.”

“Mmm….me too.”

“Good thing you have Hana then.”

“I am lucky in that regard,” Riley trailed a finger down his arm. “But I’m also greedy.” She glanced around. “And we’re in what’s basically a dungeon…”

“True…” Maxwell pulled her closer, letting his hands drift down to cup her ass. “And the thought of tying you up, having you at my mercy is as appealing as being tied up and at your mercy.” He squeezed and smiled at Riley’s gasp, before his eyes softened and he moved his hands to cup her face and kiss her gently. “But I don’t want our first time to be in Olivia’s armory,” he said as he slowly pulled away.

Riley smiled and stroked his cheek. “You’re going to make me wait, hmm?”

“I am.” He looked at her seriously. “My heart is in it, honestly, but my head...there’s just a lot going on, you know.”

She took his hand. “I do know. And even if there wasn’t, of course I’d be okay with waiting.”

Maxwell grinned. “Be honest. Would you be so chill if you weren’t dating another person?”

Riley narrowed her eyes, considering. “It’s a valid question, but you know, I actually do identify as greysexual. And, honestly, my subby side kind of likes being “denied” so to speak.” She shrugged. “Besides, I spent some time in this Keep sparring with Olivia; if I were easily sexually frustrated I would have spontaneously combusted.”

Maxwell smirked. “Some, not me, of course, but some, would say you’re a bit oversexed.”

Riley smirked. “I’m not oversexed; there just happens to be an unusual number of absurdly attractive people among the Cordonian Court.”

“Hmm, we’ll have to compare notes and see if any of my past crushes line up with your current mental file folder of eye candy. But for now, we should probably get back to the ball before people begin to ironically guess that we’ve disappeared to get up to naughtiness of a different variety than the actual naughtiness we’ve got up to.”

**

“I know it’s early, but this couldn’t wait.” Riley sat up in bed and slid to the edge, grabbing her clothes. “What’s going on Olivia?”

“We need to go back into the vault,” Olivia bit her lip in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture. 

Riley nodded, remembering their time before the Homecoming Ball, when she and Olivia had entered the vault in an attempt to find answers about Olivia’s parents. She pulled on her clothes and followed Olivia through the trap door, thankful that her surveillance detail wasn’t in the habit of doing bed checks. The last thing she needed was more suspicion on her being cast because she traipsed around the Nevrakis Keep’s secret passages in the dark.

Olivia silently opened the vault after they wound their way through several corridors. Riley scanned the room with her eyes. Nothing seemed to have been disturbed in the weeks since she’d been in it.

“Have you been in here at all since the start of the Unity Tour?”

“No,” Olivia murmured. “When I wasn’t traveling with the Court, I was here making preparations for the Court’s visit and doing the business of governance and running the estate.”

“I told you she’d take the bait.”

The hairs on the back of Riley’s neck stood on end as Lucretia stepped out of the shadows.

“And look at that, she brought the court pet with her as well.” Madeleine’s press secretary stepped out to stand beside Lucretia. 

_Rookie mistake, Zane,_ Riley thought to herself as she stared at him in shock.

Justin eyed her contemplatively. “I wonder if she’ll be useful to us alive.”

“Perhaps,” Lucretia appraised her. “Liam seems to have a soft spot for her.”

Olivia scowled. “Lucretia, what the hell is going on here?”

“Olivia, meet your husband, Anton Severus.” Lucretia produced a withered document. “If you had ever bothered to learn your own history, Livvy, you would know that there’s a treaty that states that the Crown may not interfere with Nevrakis family matters. You were betrothed to Anton here when you were four years old.” Lucretia smirked. “The treaty also has a clause that states that if the Rhys line fails to produce an heir, the Crown will go to a Nevrakis. Your parents weren’t content to wait, and neither am I.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Riley snarled. “What kind of ass backwards country am I standing in! If the goddamn apple obsession weren’t bad enough y’all have a means to legally marry off children! Fuck! Honesty!”

“Freeze!” Distracted by Riley’s outburst, Lucretia and Anton were swiftly overtaken and disarmed by King’s Guards.

“Lucretia, you said the vault was secure,” Anton hissed.

“It was,” Lucretia snarled, her eyes darting wildly around the room.

“Oh please,” Olivia scowled. “If you think you’re the only ones who can spring a trap, you’re incredibly dense.” Her eyes darkened as she regarded her aunt. “And if you think I’d betray Liam, you’re a fool.”

“You’re not a Nevrakis; not anymore.”

Olivia put her hand on Riley’s shoulder. “The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.”

_Liam expertly guided Riley into his arms during the Cordonian waltz. “Has Olivia updated you on the plan?” he murmured into her ear._

_“She did, earlier when she was giving me this dress.”_

_“It suits you,” Liam replied. “You and Olivia are both true warriors.”_

_“Thank you. She told me I was basically a Nevrakis now.”_

_“That’s very high praise.” Liam smiled as they continued dancing. “And deserved.”_

_“I’m not sure I match Olivia’s level of fierceness, but I’m honored.” Riley curtsied._

_Liam bowed. “You do. Her fierceness, and her loyalty.” He held her gaze. “I trust you both.”_

**

“Hey,” Riley stepped into Olivia’s study. “How are you holding up?”

Olivia looked up from her desk. “Why haven’t you moved on with the rest of the Court? You’re going to miss Valtoria’s Lantern Festival.”

Riley pulled a chair closer to the desk and sat. “Not really my scene.”

“Court? Or releasing lanterns?”

“Either. But I did promise Maxwell and Hana I’d catch up to them in time for the festival.” Riley smirked. “But I also said I wasn’t going to leave Lythikos without you.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “I don’t need you looking out for me.”

“But I need you to let me look out for you, so there you have it.”

“Am I going to have to put up with you hovering over me for the rest of my life?”

“Perhaps. You never answered my question. How are you holding up?”

Olivia sighed and leaned back in her chair. “I should feel vindicated. There’s never been much love lost between Lucretia and me. And I have proven my loyalty.” She looked out the window. “It should have made me angry, when Lucretia told me I’m not a Nevrakis. But I felt nothing.” Olivia turned back to Riley. “The name lost a lot of its meaning when I found out about my parents' treachery.”

Riley nodded, tracing a figure eight on the desktop. “Maybe it’s time to begin a reclamation. You’re the duchess of Lythikos. Not just by birth, but by merit.”

Olivia looked at her blankly. “Merit? I just cleaned up my parents’ mess. That seems like the minimum passing standard.”

“Well, that’s what most of us do on this planet. Clear the minimum passing standard, but by enough to make a difference.”

Olivia looked back out the window. “How am I going to help Lythikos recover from this? Not to mention get my marriage annulled?”

Riley put a hand on her arm. “One thing at a time, Olivia. And we can start by continuing the message you sent at your own festival. Unity.” Riley smiled. “And what better way than by continuing with the Unity Tour?”

Olivia rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t suppress a smile. “I promise to rejoin Court as soon as I’ve finished attending to Lucretia’s estate. Happy now?”

“Yes.” Riley sat back in her chair and grinned, before breaking into song. “People let tell you ‘bout my best friend…”

Olivia scowled. “Your voice is truly dreadful.”

Riley smiled. “You know what they say; only your real friends will tell you when your face is dirty.”

Olivia tried to maintain her scowl, but she laughed. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but a smile remained. “I guess there’s no fighting it, is there?”

“There’s not.”


End file.
